S'abandonner
by Marluuna
Summary: Ma première fic sur X Japan. Quand hide, qui est d'habitude celui qui aide les autres, est pour une fois celui qui a besoin d'être épaulé... Qui va s'en charger ?
1. De mauvais poil

**Et voilà ! Ma toute première fic sur X Japan... Et je flippe XD. Parce que je sais qu'il y a des puristes dans le coin, que ma méconnaissance du groupe va faire bondir. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter deux ou trois choses, me documenter sur d'autres, mais malgré tout il y aura sûrement des détails en aprticulier conçernant leurs vies privées, qui n'iront peut-être pas, désolée... J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaîra :)**

**L'histoire commence donc peu après l'arrivée de Heath au sein du groupe, pour situer un peu.**

**Je vous laisse la surprise conçernant le pairing :)**

**De mauvais poil**

Il était si tard que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Deux ampoules à nue pendaient du plafond, apportant une lumière blafarde à l'endroit. A certains moments, on entendait juste les respirations des uns et des autres et les crépitements des cigarettes. A d'autres, un doigt appuyait sur un bouton et l'on entendant soudain un morceau de chanson qui résonnait dans la pièce. Toujours le même. Et lorsqu'il se terminait, le dialogue reprenait, après un temps de silence adéquat pour en juger.

_Non écoutes... 'Faut vraiment me régler ça. Je t'assure, c'est pas..._

_C'est quoi ? La prononciation ? _

La première voix provenait d'un homme assis au bord d'un fauteuil qui avait pourtant l'air confortable. Malgré la faible luminosité du lieu, il portait des lunettes de soleil. Sa voix à lui était plutôt impatientée... dirigiste. La seconde, elle, était plus douce. Conciliante, même. L'homme était assis juste à côté, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il écoutait la musique, et se penchant en avant pour distinguer son camarade et lui répondre.

_Je ne sais pas trop... _reprit Yoshiki après un soupire ennuyé. _C'est ça qui me rend dingue : je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, mais je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça tient._

_Bon, remets-le encore alors... On verra bien._

_Ouais... Euh les gars, _lança Yoshiki à l'adresse des trois personnes également présentes, _si vous avez un avis sur la question, surtout 'faut pas vous gêner hein !_

Même si seuls eux deux avaient l'air vivants dans cette pièce, ils n'étaient en réalité pas seuls. Les trois muets, Pata, hide et Heath, se désintéressaient proprement de la question. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Heath était posé sur un tabouret si petit qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas trop savoir comment mettre ses longues jambes pour être bien. hide était vautré sur un pouf, à moitié couché sur le sol, au pied du tabouret de son camarade. Sa plus grande préoccupation actuelle était de réussir enfin ces fichus ronds de fumée qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Pata était assis dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux, occupé à siroter Dieu sait quel liquide en fixant l'horloge au mur d'en face. A la pique de leur leader, chacun bougea un peu, signe qu'ils entendaient et qu'ils étaient un peu pris en flagrant délit de flemmardise. Pata s'étira comme un chat après une bonne sieste, il bailla longuement avant de soupirer :

_On te l'a déjà dit, Yoshiki : pour nous c'est bon. Rien ne nous choque là-dedans._

_Forcément, tu dors à moitié._

_Moi je suis bien réveillé et je t'assure que je n'entends rien de choquant non plus, _risqua Heath avec diplomatie.

_Bon. hide ?_

_Pas d'avis,_ marmonna le guitariste en ne se donnant même pas la peine de se redresser.

_Ok. Surtout si je te fais chier, n'hésites pas à me le dire._

_Ca tombe bien qu'on en parle..._

_T'es fou ? _Lui murmura Pata sur un ton presque paniqué. _C'est pas le moment d'énerver la bête !_

Heath pouffa de rire aussi discrètement que possible, histoire de ne se mettre personne à dos. Mais hide n'avait visiblement pas envie de rire. Il se redressa de façon à se tenir debout devant la table, toisant Yoshiki qui se trouvait au bout, vers les appareils. Visiblement ayant épuisé son stock de patience, il haussa le ton :

_Quoi ? Non mais c'est ridicule, là ! On est là comme 5 cons à écouter depuis je ne sais combien de temps le même passage en cherchant un défaut qui n'existe que dans sa tête ! Si ça c'est pas une belle perte de temps, alors là je sais pas ce que c'est !_

_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? _S'étonna Pata, qui se faisait l'effet d'avoir loupé un fameux épisode. _D'habitude, t'es le premier à le suivre dans ses délires perfectionnistes !_

_Oui, ben là je décroche._

_Ben te gênes pas hein, _répliqua Yoshiki, vexé par sa remarque, _si tu juges que je fais mal mon boulot._

_J'ai pas dit ça Yosh', _soupira hide sur le ton de l'extrême fatigue._ Cette manie que tu as de tout ramener à toi..._

Toshi se mordit la lèvre. Aïe. Là, ça sentait le conflit armé inévitable. Et il était lui-même si crevé qu'aucune idée ne lui venait en tête pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Ca finirait encore avec un Yoshiki hors de lui, et il passerait la nuit à tenter de le calmer. Mais le salut vint tout de même, pas de lui pour une fois. Le jeune bassiste avait eu le réflexe prompt. Il se redressa pour se poster à côté de hide, comme s'il s'interposait et sur le ton le plus doux qu'il put trouver, il dit :

_Bon, euh... Yoshiki, tu as l'oreille pour ça. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, alors si on se disait à demain ?_

_Bonne idée ! _Lança Toshi, saisissant la perche au vol. _On va s'en sortir. Allez-y !_

_Allez, viens, _fit Heath en tirant hide par le bras.

Pata avait eu du mal à capter qu'il n'y aurait pas d'engueulade ce soir. C'était bien la première fois que Yoshiki se faisait ainsi moucher sans sauter à la gorge. Et la première fois aussi qu'il sentait hide si tendu, et qu'il n'explose pas. En souriant intérieurement, il se dit que Toshi devait être content qu'un nouveau calme et diplomate ait intégré le groupe et ainsi, qu'ils soient deux à faire tampon désormais. Ca le reposerait sûrement un peu. Il suivit donc ses deux camarades dehors d'un pas rapide, de peur de se faire rappeller. Et une fois dehors, 'à l'abri', il entreprit de dire sa façon de penser à hide, qui s'était tout de même comporté de façon trop étrange, même pour lui.

_Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te prend en ce moment ?_

_Rien du tout._

_C'est ça. Tu as vu ton comportement ?_

_Non mais ne sois pas hypocrite,_ s'écria hide._ Oses me dire que ça ne te gonflait pas ?!_

_Si, _admit Pata._ Mais c'est pas une raison pour être à ce point agressif, tu ne penses pas ? _

_Ouais, sûrement._

_Au passage, _reprit Pata à l'adresse du bassiste, _merci Heath, d'avoir été si réactif._

_J'avais pas besoin de son aide, _marmonna hide sur un ton bourru.

_Désolé d'être intervenu... _s'excusa Heath, se disant que hide n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui pour régler ses affaires.

_Mais ne le sois pas ! _Intervint alors Pata, excédé. _hide tu m'agaces ! Il a été fin, sur ce coup là, alors si dire merci t'est trop insupportable, au moins ne passes pas tes nerfs sur lui !_

_Ca va, ça va. Il va pas chialer, non plus !_

_Ok. Quand t'es comme ça, moi ça me gonfle. Alors salut !_

Il en fallait pas mal pour énerver Pata. Mais la fatigue -il était quand même très tard... outôt, selon le point de vue-, l'attitude absolument tête à claques de son ami et certainement d'autres choses aussi... Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, même si avait ses limites. Et en plus de ça, il se sentait mal par rapport à Heath. Il était encore nouveau dans l'équipe et on le traitait mal. Enfin pas jusque là, mais ce soir hide avait certainement ruiné tout confort dans l'esprit du bassiste. Ce n'était pas correct et comme en plus, Heath avait l'air discret et timide, il y avait de quoi le refroidir. Tandis qu'il cherchait ses clefs de voiture, hide se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu abusé, puisque si Pata était fâché, c'est que vraiment il avait dû y aller fort.

_Et merde !_

_C'est pas grave... _tenta Heath en s'approchant de lui. _Je parie que demain, il ne s'en souviendra pas._

_Et alors ? C'est parce que quelqu'un passe l'éponge facilement que ça donne le droit d'être désagréable ?_

_Non, évidemment..._

_Bon. Nous voilà au moins d'accord sur un point. Allez, salut._

Il planta là Heath, qui se trouva un peu ahuri sur le parking. _'Vas rendre service...'_ se dit-il, désappointé. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Il avait pourtant l'air très sympa et drôle, jusque là... La main chaleureuse de Pata sur son épaule stoppa là ses réflexions.

_Ca te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ?_

_T'es pas attendu chez toi ? Il est super tard..._

_Laisse tomber. alors, ce verre ?_

_Ca me va, _répondit Heath en souriant. _J'avais rien de prévu._

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis à une table dans un troquet enfumé et plein de monde... Un de ceux où il faut élever la voix pour se faire entendre par son interlocuteur, pourtant situé juste en face. Devant sa bière, Heath resta perplexe. Mais comme le courant passait très bien avec Pata, et ce depuis le départ, il s'autorisa une remarque. Lui au moins, il ne l'enverrait pas bouler :

_Ca va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé..._

_Bof, _fit Pata en fixant le fond de son verre_. Disons juste que hide m'a bien mis les nerfs en pelote._

_Je ne le connais pas bien, mais... J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit dans sa nature._

_T'as raison. En ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Et comme i refuse d'en parler... mais ne le juges pas trop vite. Quand sa crise sera passée, tu verras que c'est un type sympa._

_J'en doute pas... D'ailleurs, je l'ai pas pris pour moi._

_Heureusement que tu es aussi cool... _constata Pata, ravi de voir que l'opinion de Heath sur eux n'était pas entamée.

_On a tous nos jours avec et nos jours sans. Même si dans son cas, ça va commencer à se compter en semaines, maintenant._

_Ca lui passera bien. Ca vaudrait mieux, sinon Yoshiki va faire un ulcère._

Heath éclata de rire, sous le regard amusé de Pata, de meilleure humeur à présent. Leur nouvelle recrue prouvait chaque jour qu'il avait bel et bien sa place parmi eux, à tous les niveaux. Outre le talent qui était le sien ainsi que son professionnalisme certain... Heath était un homme des plus appréciables. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, et aux yeux de Pata, c'était un bon point. Il était assez bon public, un peu étourdi et maladroit, mais non dénué d'un pouvoir de séduction... A ses qualités s'ajoutaient l'altruisme et l'esprit de camaraderie, plus tout ce qu'il restait à découvrir sur lui et qu'eux tous ignoraient encore... Vraiment, c'était bien qu'il soit là. Fichu hide qui avait passé ses nerfs sur la dernière personne à l'avoir mérité !

_Hé Pata, tu as vu l'heure ? _S'exclama Heath à un moment donné. _Bientôt, on va croiser les gens qui partent au boulot !_

_Ah ? Ah oui, quand même..._

_Tu devrais y aller. Ta femme pourrait s'inquiéter._

_Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'attend ?! _S'esclaffa Pata un peu trop exagérément.

_Sans doute pas vue l'heure, mais bon..._

_Non mais tu as raison, il est temps d'y aller ! _Fit le guitariste en s'étirant.

_Tu peux conduire ?_

_Ben oui. Je te dépose ?_

_C'est pas de refus._

Tandis qu'il quittaient le bar pour rentrer, quelqu'un à un autre endroit n'était pas près d'aller se coucher. Fatigué, énervé, démoralisé, hide avait besoin de se vider la tête. Penser à autre chose, au moins l'espace de quelques heures... Qui plus est, la culpabilité faisait largement son office maintenant que la tension était retombée. Qu'il s'agisse de Yoshiki ou de Pata qu'il avait malmené, sans parler de Heath... Il aurait de fameuses excuses à présenter, la prochaine fois...A défaut de fournir des explications, il pourrait au moins faire ça. Sans doute.


	2. Désillusion

J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre, désolée ;). Je devrai être plus régulière maintenant :). Je sens que cette fic va virer 'les feux de l'amour' un peu, alors j'espère tout de même que ça sera intéressant. Merci à toutes celles ayant commenté le premier chapitre, en tous cas :)

**Désillusion**

Lorsque hide arriva le jour suivant, il n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une nuit passe que tout s'arrange, cela se saurait. Néanmoins, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de se mettre à dos des gens qu'il voyait toute la journée ou presque. Ca ne l'aiderait pas. alors il arriva prêt à répéter, avec l'idée d'arrondir les angles. Il n'était pas spécialement enclin à faire cela, mais la fin justifie les moyens. Et s'il voulait la paix, autant avoir un peu de bon sens. Lorsqu'il entra, il repéra Heath au fond de la salle, en train de feuilleter un magazine. Et au premier plan, en train de boire ce qui semblait être du café, Para était debout, près d'une table. C'est vers lui qu'il se dirigea en premier. Autant commencer par le plus évident.

_Salut._

_... Salut. _

_Ecoutes... Pour hier soir..._

_C'est oublié, _assura Pata en souriant, la rancune ne faisant apparement pas partie de ses caractéristiques.

_Si tu ne me laisses même pas m'excuser, je n'apprendrai jamais rien._

_Je te connais, je sais que tu te sens mal. C'est suffisant. _

_Ouais... _soupira hide, trouvant les choses bien faciles.

_Et puis si tu as envie de présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme, Heath est là-bas._

_Ah..._

_Sois gentil... _commença Pata, conciliant. _Ca ne va pas te tuer, enfin. Imagines ce que c'est que d'arriver là où tout le monde se connaît bien. Ca lui faciliterait les choses que tu te montres, sinon plus aimable, au moins réglo._

_Je vais y penser._

_Tête de mule._

_Ouais._

_Et hide... Si tu as un souci..._

_Ouais ouais, t'en fais pas._

D'habitude, Pata était là pour lui, et vice-versa. D'ailleurs, Pata ne comprenait pas pourquoi hide ne lui disait rien. Mais il savait qu'insister ne le ferait que se braquer davantage, alors juste une petite piqûre de rappel, pour lui dire qu'il était là et c'est tout. Le guitariste aux cheveux rose posa son regard sur Heath, tranquillement occupé à sa lecture dans son coin... Ce que disait Pata était plein de bon sens, oui. Mais que peut-on faire contre ce que l'on ressent ? Ce n'est aps parce qu'on travaille avec quelqu'un qu'on est obligé de l'apprécier. Ce sera génial dans un monde parfait... Mais pourquoi, d'un coup parce que Heath était entré dans leurs vies, il devait devenir son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi pas ? Aurait rétorqué Pata s'il lui avait posé la question. Et ce d'autant plus que hide était du genre sociable, normalement. Mais pas là.

_Mais écoutes... _chuchota-t-il. _Très franchement, je le sens pas._

_Qui ça ? Heath ?_

_Oui. _

_Comment ça ?_

_Aucune idée... appellle ça une intuition si tu veux... Je le sens vraiment pas. Quelque chose cloche avec lui._

_T'es dingue... _rétorqua Pata en haussant les épaules. _A part Toshi, c'est lui le plus normal ici._

_Une impression, je te dis. Il nous cache quelque chose._

_Bien sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! On ne lui a rien demandé. Personne ne s'est donné_ _la peine de vouloir le connaître. On a tout à découvrir !_

_Même sans ça..._

_Ton radar a des ratés. Ne cherche pas d'excuses pour y couper : tu iras le voir._

_Ouais..._

Fort heureusement, Yoshiki et Toshi entrèrent à peu près au même moment, reportant la confrontation -si on devait appeler ça comme ça- à plus tard. Ils se mirent au boulot dans la minute, et Yoshiki annonça d'emblée la couleur en disant qu'un peu plus tard, ils reverraient ce fichu morceau qui avait causé tant d'émois la veille. Génial... Voilà qui ne contribua pas à mettre hide de meilleure humeur. D'ailleurs, le leader semblait toujours vexé. Ambiance lourde, donc... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, en plein milieu d'un morceau, alors que hide n'était pas du tout devant. Yoshiki cessa de jouer et s'écria :

_Nom de Dieu ! Cette fois ça y est, je craque ! Stop !_

_Quoi ? _Demanda doucement Toshi.

_hide ! Tu peux me dire où tu es ? Parce que je t'ai rarement vu faire autant n'importe quoi !_

_Dis tout de suite que je joue mal !_

_Là, ouais !_

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui !_

_Très bien, je me casse !_

hide posa sa guitare et sans se retourner, il s'apprêtait à joindre le geste à la parole. D'accord il avait le sang chaud, mais enfin... Même dans les grosses engueulades, il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Partir ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout le monde, Yoshiki compris, en fut un peu scotché d'ailleurs... Pata se bougea le premier, se disant qu'il vivait un remake de la veille à peu de choses près :

_Quoi ? Tu délires là !_

_Il insulte mon jeu et je devrais lui dire merci ? Je suis pas là pour lécher ses bottes ou autre chose. _

_Euh... _tenta Heath doucement. _Mais peut-être qu'il s'est mal exprimé... Après tout, s'il t'expliquait ce qu'il voulait dire..._

_Toi si j'ai besoin de ton avis, je te sonnerai, c'est promis !_

_hide, bordel mais tu es grave ! _S'emporta Pata. _Ne t'en prends pas à lui comme ça !_

_Ca va, bon sang, il est majeur non ?!_

Il partit non sans claquer la porte, manifestant ainsi son ras-le-bol généralisé. Et la porte du fond claque comme en écho, laissant Toshi soupirer de manière très lasse. Aussi têtus et immatures l'un que l'autre... Et il allait encore se coltiner un Yoshiki hors de lui. Merci hide, vraiment merci...

_Là je suis largué... _réfléchit-il à voix haute. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a toujours été dingue, mais là il bat les records._

_Bon, inventez n'importe quoi pour m'excuser auprès de Yoshiki, j'y vais ! _Fit Pata.

_Arrêtes ! Si tu te barres aussi, il va nous faire la peau !_

_Désolé ! _S'excusa Pata en disparaîssant à son tour.

_Bon... Heath... Tu..._

_Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui ? _Proposa le jeune homme.

_Tu rigoles ? _Soupira Toshi de plus belle. _Tu viens avec moi. Je me sens à cours d'idées là...._

Pata n'eut même pas à faire d'efforts -et cela l'arrangea bien-, puisque hide n'était pas allé plus loin que le parking. Assis au pied de sa voiture, il balançait distraitement des graviers sur le béton, histoire de se donner une contenance... Rien de tout cela ne lui ressemblait. Il était si gentil normalement, si aimable et surtout, même s'il était tête de mule, il n'était pas du genre à jouer les sales gamins quand il travaillait. Alors quel était le problème. Prudemment comme s'il craignait de se faire mordre, Pata s'assit à côté de lui, se disant qu'avec toute l'énergie dépensée en deux jours, il aurait bien mérité un bon week end sous la couette...

_Calmé ?_

_Désolé._

_Ca ne marchera pas deux fois. Maintenant soit tu me dis quel est ton problème, soit je... Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai bien._

_J'ai pas un problème, j'en ai des tas._

_Oui mais ça, ça date pas d'hier, _remarqua Pata avec un sourire moqueur.

_Je ne plaisante pas. T'as déjà vécu ces moments où tout te tombe dessus d'un coup ? Tu ne sais même pas sur quoi tu dois le plus t'attarder..._

_Tu vis de sales moments, quoi,_ résuma son ami.

_Un peu, oui. _

_Par quoi on commence ?_

_Laisses tomber. Mais je... En ce moment, j'ai du mal à être... Le groupe, tout ça... Je ne supporte plus certaines choses._

_Du genre Yoshiki ?_

_..._

_Je te rassure, même le plus idiot des crétins l'aurait deviné aussi. Quoi qu'il dise, tu l'engueules, ces derniers temps... Alors même qu'il a raison. Tout à l'heure, tu étais mauvais. _

_Je sais... _se radoucit hide.

_Yoshiki a toujours été un cas. Et Toshi mis à part, et encore il a de l'entraînement, tu as toujours été celui qui le gérait au mieux. Tu le comrpends, tu l'acceptes. Pourquoi, d'un coup... ?_

_Je peux pas... En plus, j'ai d'autres choses à penser._

_Ok. Mais si tu pouvais juste arrêter de t'en prendre à Heath..._

Encore ? Ca commençait à bien faire, là. Ce n'était pas de lui que l'on parlait ! Il les avait hypnotisé ou quoi, ce Heath avec sa gueule d'ange et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ? Certes il ne lui avait rien fait, mais Heath ceci, Heath cela... C'était bon, à la fin !

_Mais il a quoi de spécial, ce gosse ? _S'énerva hide.

_Ce gosse n'en est pas un._

_Pata... T'as viré de bord ? _Demanda hide, inquiet.

_Ne sois pas stupide, _rétorqua-t-il en éclatant de rire. _Je l'aime bien et j'ai ai marre de tout faire pour faciliter son intégration, quand toi tu passes derrière pour tout casser. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?_

_Il ne devrait pas être là._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_C'est pas lui, notre bassiste ! _Éclata hide en se redressant. _Je suis le seul à y penser ou quoi ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? _S'étonna Pata, qui tombait des nues._Taiji est parti, Heath est arrivé. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_Aussi dégueulasse que ça, ouais._

_Ecoutes... Heath est différent, que ce soit par sa personnalité ou son jeu. Je sais combien tu apprécies Taiji et moi aussi d'ailleurs... Mais Heath n'y est pour rien si tu ne te fais pas à son départ. Il n'y est pour rien,_ insista-t-il.

_Rien ne me force à l'apprécier._

_Tu te comportes comme un sale gamin, _fit Pata en haussant les épaules._ C'est décevant de ta part._

_Je n'y peux rien._

_En tous cas, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu en veux autant à Yoshiki..._

_T'y es pas._

_C'est pas ça ?_

_Du tout. Enfin pas comme tu as l'air de le croire..._

_Alors... ?_

_Alors rien._

Pata n'était pas un imbécile, mais il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Et hide ne saurait pas lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire que depuis le début, depuis leur rencontre, il nourrissait une grande admiration pour leur leader ? Pour sa façon de jouer, sa façon d'être, sa vision des choses... Yoshiki avait bien des défauts, hide ne les ignorait pas. Mais il était un être fascinant et également très attachant. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que ses amis lui pardonnaient toujours ses caprices, au final. Il l'admirait à tel point que souvent, il se demandait si cela ne cachait pas autre chose... Car enfin, jamais personne ne l'avait obsédé à ce point. Pour tout l'or du monde, hide ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Cette chose bizarre qu'il y avait, il la gardait pour lui.

Mais imaginez un instant que vous admirez quelqu'un de cette façon. Vous l'aimez, d'uncertain point de vue. Donc même si son comportement laisse parfois à désirer, vous laissez couler. Et un jour, cette personne fait quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant. Et cette fois, on ne peut faire l'impasse. C'est assez terrible, d'être déçu par quelqu'un que l'on admire. C'est une déception unique et douloureuse, surtout si l'on est assez difficile d'ordinaire, et que l'on ne ressent pas cela souvent. C'est ce qui s'était passé. Yoshiki avait été d'un comportement plus que douteux avec Taiji et il l'avait remplacé aussi sec, aussi facilement qu'en claquant des doigts. Il était allé loin cette fois, dans son égocentrisme et son manque d'humanité. Il avait été décevant, plus que décevant cette fois. Et quelque chose en hide s'était brisé. Il en savait plus très bien quoi ressentir pour lui, tout se mélangeait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.


	3. Le fond du problème

**Sasa, espèce d'hérétique ! Dans ta review tu as marqué 'Hyde' tout le long. Petite confusion qui pourrait te coûter cher auprès des puristes (non non j'en fais pas partie, j'aime les deux en plus donc ça va XD). Plus sérieusement, merci pour tes reviews toujours sympas, longues (et rigolotes aussi XD).**

**Valir, si tu aimes les prises de chou pour rien dans les fics, alors tu es bien tombée je confirme XD. J'en profite aussi pour rebondir sur ton commentaire, Lilys : effectivement niveau vérité historique, c'est pas l'objectif du truc, donc encore désolée si ça hérisse le poil parfois :)**

**Le fond du problème**

_Et je dis ça, je dis rien, mais tu ne crois pas qu'en parler avec l'intéressé, ça serait pas mal ? _Fit Pata après un long moment.

_Et ben dis rien, si c'est pour sortir ce genre de conneries._

_Quoi ?_

_Parler avec Yoshiki ! Ces trois mots se passent de commentaires ! _Remarqua hide, impassible.

_Ok, là tu marques un point. Mais alors quoi ? Tu vas rester comme ça, à t'énerver contre lui à la moindre occasion ? Ca me paraît très constructif, tiens._

_J'ai pas de plan, ok ?! _Éclata hide. _J'ai pas prévu que ce comportement méritait que je lui en veuille deux semaines, deux mois, ou encore deux ans ! J'en sais rien, de ce qui va se passer ! Ce que je sais là maintenant, c'est qu'il me dégoûte et me déçoit !_

_Comportement très extrême... _murmura Pata, presque pour lui-même.

_Je suis extrême. _

_Ok. Deux points pour toi. Tu me dis tout, tu es sûr ?_

Pata connaîssait assez hide pour savoir faire toute la différence entre les multiples facettes qui composaient son comportement. Etre excessi, c'était le domaine de hide depuis un bon bout de temps. Il s'emballait, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et au final il se calmait tout seul une fois qu'il s'était pris une claque ou qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Seulement là, Pata le trouvait vraiment trop... impliqué. Ca n'était pas son genre en plus, d'avoir ce comportement puéril et irrationnel. Il aurait dû aller prendre Yoshiki à part, violemment peut-être et lui crier dessus sans attendre de réponse. Ca, c'était hide. Ce comportement là, à l'heure actuelle, c'était trop bizarre. Même pour lui. Cela confirmait juste l'idée -un peu dingue, certes- que Pata commençait à se préciser dans sa tête...

_Quoi encore ?_

_Allons hide, c'est moi... Tu te comportes comme une femme bafouée, là. Alors quoi ? Tu... T'as le béguin pour lui ? _Hésita Pata, comme si dire cela confirmait toute la bizarrerie de la chose.

_N'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi énorme ! _S'écria hide en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche.

_T'es aussi rouge que tes cheveux..._

_Je t'emmerde ! _

_Tu vas allumer ta cigarette du mauvais côté..._

_Oh ça va, hein !_

_Depuis combien de temps ? _Demanda Pata en baissant la tête pour trouver son regard.

Mentir à Pata était une chose impossible... La preuve était précisemment en train de défiler sous ses yeux en ce moment même... S'il avait compris ça, alors c'est qu'il connaîssait encore mieux hide que ce que ce dernier pensait. Etrangement, il fut envahit par un lourd sentiment de gêne, à la simple idée que Pata l'ait percé à jour. Un sentiment déplaîsant, qui l'espace d'un instant, lui fit craindre pour leur amitié. C'est que ce n'était pas quelque chose de banal, tout de même. Pourtant, fatigué de chercher à s'échapper, il murmura :

_Depuis le début._

_Ah... Quand même._

_C'est pas ce que tu crois..._

_Oh moi... Je ne crois rien, tu sais._

_Je ne l'aime pas. Juste que c'est... Pas un modèle, mais quelqu'un de... d'impressionnant. Qui avait bien plus d'ambition que moi. J'ai eu envie de marcher sur ses traces... un peu... _se rappella hide en se remémorant sa rencontre avec leur leader.

_Qui aurait pu croire que l'indomptable hide soit lui-même fasciné par quelqu'un ? Remarques quand on voit le phénomène, je comprends un peu... _remarqua Pata, maîtrisant sa surprise pour ne pas le braquer.

_J'ai pas... Oh et puis merde. De toute façon il a tout gâché._

_Gâché quoi ? Tu avais prévu de tenter quelque chose ? _Demanda Pata, qui se félicita d'être assis.

_Mais non ! C'est pas comme ça que je le vois, je te dis ! Je ne veux rien tenter, ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est juste... C'est dans ma tête, ça n'en sort pas, ça ne fait de mal à personne..._

_A toi si, visiblement._

_Mais non. Je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est... différent de ça._

_Tu voudrais bien le croire ou c'est vraiment comme ça ?_

_Ca n'a aucune importance. Maintenant, je dois me faire à l'idée que la seule personne qui m'ait un jour à ce point intéressé et fasciné, soit en fait un sacré con._

_C'est la déception qui parle._

_Et elle n'a pas tort._

_Tout est toujours tout blanc ou tout noir avec toi, _constata Pata d'un air las. _Il y a des gens biens qui font des choses regrettables. Et de mauvaises personnes qui de temps en temps, font quelque chose de bien. _

_Tu parles comme un livre, mais tu ne comprends rien._

_Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu as idéalisé ce bon à rien de Yoshiki et que tu n'acceptes pas qu'il ait merdé. Mais c'est le cas : il a merdé, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais est-ce que ça fait de lui la dernière des enflures pour autant ?_

_Ouais._

_Tête de mule._

Plusieurs choses devenaient évidentes à ce moment là pour Pata, et elles furent quelque peu déstabilisantes. Au-delà de ces sentiments particuliers qu'avait hide pour leur leader... Il y avait cet aveu d'avoir besoin d'un repère, d'un modèle à suivre... Un peu comme si hide était le petit frère qui court après son aîné. Et cela, c'était peut-être le plus renversant de tout ce qui avait été dit. hide donnait cette image de quelqu'un de totalement indépendant, fort, sûr de lui et qui tirait les autres vers le haut. L'idée que lui-même ait besoin à son tour de se reposer sur quelqu'un, était pour le moins absurde. Pourtant c'est ainsi. Il arrive un moment où l'on a du mal à porter les autres ou à simplement les suivre, et où on voudrait être soi-même épaulé. Peut-être que tout cela, c'était juste de la solitude, qui avait toujours été masquée par d'incessants bavardages et une excessive confiance en soi...

Cela étant, avouer qu'on se sent un peu seul et qu'on a juste besoin de quelqu'un, c'est un grand défi pour quelqu'un de fier qui vient qui plus est, d'essuyer une déception. hide se retrouva le soir venu chez lui, à porter une relative attention sur des images défilant dans sa télé... sans toutefois pouvoir dire avec exactitude ce qu'il regardait. Il était juste fatigué. Fatigué d'être toujours celui qui va bien, qui booste les autres et les amuse. Fatigué de ne pas pouvoir dire que lui-même avait un sérieux coup de pompe et qu'il ne savait pas comment demander juste un peu d'aide et d'attention. Embarrassé aussi, de se sentir aussi seul alors que tant de monde l'adulait pourtant... Et puis on frappa à sa porte. Il regarda sa montre : 21h... Il n'attendait personne, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un copain passe à l'improviste, comme ça... Même si là il n'était pas motivé, il se dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, vu le moral qui était le sien.

_Salut ! Euh..._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? _S'étonna hide en lâchant presque le verre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. _Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?_

_Ben..._

_Ca va, j'ai compris. Pata va m'entendre ! Et pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas posé : oui, tu peux entrer._

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui, je suis sûr. J'ai deux mots à te dire._

_Bon..._

hide le devança et il alla s'asseoir par terre devant la table basse, lui laissant ainsi le canapé parfaitement libre. Heath entra avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se jette dans la gueule du loup. Tout à coup, ça semblait être une mauvaise idée, cette visite impromptue... Il en profita pour jetter un rapide coup d'oeil à ce salon. Surréaliste, vraiment. Les bibelots, cadres et objets divers rappellaient chacun un style différent. Tout se côtoyait avec facilité, même s'il n' yavait pas vraiment de cohérence. Il y en avait beaucoup, de ces objets décoratifs semblables à ceux que l'on déniche dans les brocantes... Mais à part cela, c'était plutôt en ordre, ici. A peu près.

Heath était venu presque sur un coup de tête. Parce que s'il s'était mis à y penser un peu, il n'aurait pas pu. hide n'était pas de ceux qui vous mettent naturellement à l'aise. Il était plutôt de ceux qui écrasent un peu, même malgré eux, par leur forte personnalité. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il n'y mette vraiment pas du sien depuis le début, et Heath se sentait un peu comme l'agneau face au loup. Un loup qui venait quand même de l'inviter à entrer et qui ne le regardait plus avec la même lueur d'agaçement qu'il avait eu encore le matin même, ceci dit... Comble de la surprise, il proposa, une fois que Heath fut assis :

_Tu bois quelque chose ?_

_Merci, non..._

_Alors ? Je suppose que tu viens me demander pourquoi je suis un sale con bourré de sautes d'humeur ? _Fit hide, entrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet.

_Non ! _S'écria aussitôt Heath. _Enfin... La deuxième partie, si..._

_Les sautes d'humeur ? C'est parce que je suis un sale con. Tout est lié, _fit hide sur un ton humoristique, tout en faisant glisser son verre entre ses mains.

_Je ne sais pas si je peux rire..._

_Bon Dieu... Je fais si peur que ça ?_

_Peur, non. C'est juste... déstabilisant._

_Ouais... _soupira hide, réalisant enfin combien il avait dû être infect. _Bon écoutes... Y a un truc que je dois te dire, et je ne vais pas prendre de gants, alors..._

_Vas-y. Je me doute de ce que c'est, de toute façon._

_Ah ? Bon... Alors... Avant toi, il y a eu ce type, Taiji. Et tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis que c'est un type qui vaut le coup. Il n'est pas parfait, il a même ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sale caractère... Mais c'est mon ami. Tu as dû entendre à la fois tout et rien sur son départ. Et peu importe ce que tu crois, d'ailleurs. Le fait est que Taiji reste ce type extra que je connais et dont visiblement je suis seul à me rappeller, _termina hide avec amertume.

_Mais pas du tout ! Pata et Toshi aussi..._

_Du flan, tout ça ! _S'exclama hide avec humeur. _Yoshiki a claqué des doigts et boum, le lendemain ou presque, tu étais là ! _

_Je comprends, mais tu pensais continuer sans bassiste ? Je ne parle pas forcément de moi, mais..._

_Bien sûr que non. Mais 'y a la manière. Tout a été fait sans nous consulter, que ce soit pour Taiji ou toi... Et puis même, si j'ai le malheur de parler de lui, Yoshiki s'énerve... Pour lui, c'est comme s'il était mort. _

_Je comprends..._

_Tu comprends tout, toi, _releva hide, sarcastique.

_Désolé._

En le voyant s'excuser encore, hide fut vraiment décontenancé. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Pata disait vrai, qu'il s'en prenait à la mauvaise personne en attaquant Heath... et ce dernier trouvait encore le moyen de discuter avec lui et visiblement, de ne pas nourrir de rancune à son égard. C'était un peu fort ! Etait-il vraiment très gentil ou alors complètement idiot ? Là, hide réalisa alors qu'il ne pouvait caser Heath dans aucune catégorie. Son comportement le laissait perplexe, il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Voilà qui achèverait de le rendre dingue, lui qui jugeait normalement d'une personne au premier coup d'oeil. Il résolut d'être le plus franc possible :

_Ecoutes un peu... C'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Pas vraiment. Juste que j'ai du mal à supporter les gens que tout le monde aime. Esprit de contradiction, si tu veux. Et toi... C'est dingue, c'est quoi ton truc ? Pata est sous le charme, Toshi également, quant à Yoshiki il t'adore..._

_Tout le monde ne m'aime pas, _répondit Heath du tac au tac.

_Ah bon ? _S'esclaffa le guitariste. _Il reste des irréductibles ?_

_Oui, toi par exemple._

Il n'arrivait pas souvent à hide d'être en manque de répartie. Pourtant, Heath lui riva con clou. Parce qu'il yavait comme une once de déception dans la voix du bassiste. On lui avait sans doute dépeint hide comme étant quelqu'un de formidable, affable et tout, et il n'avait jamais rien vu qu'un homme hostile et inutilement cassant. Pas de quoi sauter de joie, en somme. Pour autant, il ne le détestait pas. Non pas que sa générosité soit sans borne comme hide avait l'air de le croire, mais simplement, il voyait bien que le guitariste n'était pas dans son assiette. Il comprit donc qu'il ne voyait pas les bons aspects de sa personne ne premier. Et chose curieuse et un tantinet maso vu tout ce qu'il s'était pris dans la tête jusqu'à présent, il avait quand même envie de les découvrir, ses bons côtés dont tout le monde parlait.


	4. Toucher le fond

**Je suis impardonnable :(. Promis promis, je serai plus régulière désormais dans le postage de cette fic !! Mais c'est pas évident, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'écrire avec certains persos que je coinçe plus souvent quand j'en mets en scène d'autres, j'avoue.**

**Merci de continuer à la lire et poster des reviews si sympas ! :)**

**Toucher le fond**

Réunion au sommet ce jour là dans la salle de répétition. Entre Pata et Toshi, du moins. Pata avait prit l'initiative de raporter au chanteur les propos de hide. Pas tout, naturellement, il avait passé sous silence certains détails trop... Enfin certains détails, disons. Mais il lui raconta l'essentiel, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse au moins en parler avec le plus censé et réfléchi d'eux tous. Parole, Pata n'avait jamais autant parlé que ces derniers temps ! Quand toute cette histoire serait réglée, il en serait quitte pour des mois de mutisme au moins, histoire de se remettre ! Pas loin d'eux, Heath ne bronchait pas, se gardant de tout commentaire mais n'en perdant pas une miette toutefois.

_Et sérieusement, combien de temps vous pensez qu'on va tenir comme ça ? _Fit pensivement Toshi après une longue pause.

_Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Comme si j'en savais quelque chose... _grogna Pata.

_Je savais qu'il l'avait mal pris, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point._

_C'est peut-être lui qui a raison, finalement._

_Comment ça ?_

_Quand j'y repense, je ne suis pas fier de moi... _marmonna le guitariste. _On ne devrait pas laisser Yoshiki diriger tout comme ça..._

_Ecoutes, _soupira le chanteur d'un l'air las,_ j'ai cherché toute ma vie le moyen de le canalyser, alors si toi tu trouves, n'hésites surtout pas..._

_Je sais bien Toshi, je ne te reproche rien..._

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de sens. Pata et Toshi continuaient leur conversation avec les yeux désormais. Sur ce passé commun qu'ils avaient, et les moments partagés qui explicitaient encore mieux leurs propos précédents. Pourquoi hide vivait mal tout cela... Pourquoi faire entendre raison à Yoshiki devrait être classé comme étant un sport de haut niveau... Le regard de Pata dévia ensuite sur Heath, qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait compris l'essentiel et il devinait aisément le reste, quoi qu'il en soit. Néanmoins il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient plus à même de trouver une solution que lui. Et peut-être qu'ils avaient encore des choses autres à dire, si cela se trouvait... Il se leva et bredouilla :

_Oh... Euh.. je vous laisse._

_Non. Non voyons, ne sois pas ridicule, _affirma Pata, conscient de la gêne occasionnée. _Tu restes._

_Mais..._

_Il a raison, Heath, _affirma Toshi en lui souriant.

Il manquait à Heath des pièces du puzzle, forcément, nouvel arrivant oblige... Mais il apprendrait au fur et à mesure et son intuition ferait largement le reste. Hors de question de l'écarter sous quelques faux prétextes que ce soit. Déjà que comme intégration dans l'Histoire, on avait sans peine dû faire mieux, alors pas question d'agraver les choses à cou pde messes basses... Un bruit sourd se fit entendre du fond du couloir soudainement, les faisant un peu tous sortir de leur léthargie. Toshi décroisa les bras et observa ironiquement :

_Ah ? Je reconnais cette façon de claquer les portes... Yoshiki est de bon poil aujourd'hui, encore..._

_Génial. Je parie qu'on aura encore droit à un clash... _grogna Pata en s'allumant une cigarette.

_Salut !_

_Salut Yoshiki. Comment va ?_

_J'ai à vous parler et je vais me dépêcher parce que hide va sûrement arriver d'ici pas tard, _déclara gravement le leader.

_Oui ?_

_Je ne vous apprendrai rien en disant que hide a clairement une dent contre moi..._

_Sans blague... _murmura Pata, faussement ébahi devant tant de perspicacité.

_... Alors si l'un de vous a une idée de la ou des raisons qui le poussent à m'en vouloir, j'écoute._

_Pourquoi ? Tu essayerais d'arranger les choses ?_

_Si je suis dans mon tort, oui bien sûr._

_Des conneries, ça. Tu es trop fier pour aller t'excuser, _lança sèchement le guitariste.

_C'est ma fête ?_

_Désolé, _s'excusa Pata, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher les embrouilles._ Je retire. Mais Yoshiki, c'est pas à nous que tu dois dire ça._

_Je sais, mais... _commença le batteur, visiblement affecté. _Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où hide et moi on s'est parlés... Simplement, je veux dire. C'est dingue, il est bien la dernière personne avec qui... _soupira-t-il. _J'aurais jamais imaginé ne plus savoir comment m'adresser à lui un jour._

_Ca te manque, c'est normal, _rétorqua Pata, radouci. _Mais ça reviendra._

_A ce rythme..._

_De toute façon, tu vas devoir prendre sur toi. Parce que si tu veux crever l'abcès, crois-moi que tu vas devoir aborder certains sujets dont tu n'as pas envie de parler._

_Comme ?_

_Allons, ne sois pas bête. Tu ne vois rien récemment dans nos vies, qui aurait pu l'affecter ?_

Toshi y était allé avec la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais même en marchant sur des oeufs comme il savait si bien le faire, certains sujets demeurent sensibles, invariablement. L'épisode 'Taiji' en était une bien belle illustration. Ajouté au côté borné de leur leader, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter s'en sortir si facilement. D'ailleurs, Yoshiki le prouva en se braquant aussitôt :

_Je refuse de..._

_Très bien, parfait ! _S'exclama Toshi avant de quitter la pièce._Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts et je ne ramasserai pas les morceaux, cette fois !_

_Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir exaspéré la seule personne qui t'ait jamais passé tous tes caprices..._ fit Pata, surpris de voir que même Toshi commençait à en avoir plein le dos de cette situation malsaine.

Yoshiki était en net progrès ceci dit, il fallait le reconnaître, puisqu'il se lança à la poursuite de son meilleur ami après quelques instants d'hésitation. S'embrouiller avec l'autre personne la plus importante de sa vie n'arrangerait rien, loin de là même... Si l'humeur n'était pas à la morosité, Pata aurait noté le côté inhabituel de la chose, dans la mesure où c'était le plus souvent Toshi qui lui courrait après pour calmer ses humeurs... Il soupira bruyamment, ayant dans l'idée d'aller faire une sieste et de se réveiller quand tout le monde serait redevenu lui-même... Ce ne serait pas mal, non ? Il sourit à Heath, de ce sourire sans joie et qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui était juste triste. Et le bassiste se risqua à parler, comme avec Pata il était sûr de ne pas se faire rembarrer :

_Tu n'as jamais songé que peut-être..._

_Peut-être ?_

_Tu connais mieux hide-san que moi, mais... Ce n'est peut-être qu'une partie du problème. Il a peut-être d'autres soucis dans sa vie et..._

_A quoi tu penses ?_

_Aucune idée, comment je le saurais ? Mais je sais une chose : moi quand ça va mal, je me réfugie dans le travail. Admettons que lui aussi marche comme ça... Et si en plus au travail ça va mal aussi, pas étonnant qu'il explose._

_C'est pas idiot, _reconnut Pata en hochant la tête.

_Et puis parfois on cherche un 'vrai' problème comme explication. Mais ça n'est pas si simple. Il y a des tas de choses sans réel fondement, comme... la dépression, le mal de vivre, le ras le bol... Des choses dont on dit toujours que c'est dans la tête, mais au final c'est destructeur, ces trucs là..._

_Tu en sais des choses..._

_J'ai... disons que je sais de quoi je parle._

Fort heureusement pour Heath, Pata était si troublé par ses propos qu'il ne releva pas ce _'je sais de quoi je parle'_ assez lourd de sens. Le jeune homme le regretta à peine l'avait-il prononcé, d'ailleurs, craignant d'éventuelles questions auxquelles il n'avait pas franchement envie de donner de réponses maintenant. Mais Pata était tracassé. Peu importe combien hide était déstabilisant en ce moment, il restait hide. Son ami, quelqu'un qu'il adorait et qu'il avait du mal à imaginer en train de perdre pied. C'est pourquoi il conclut sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme :

_Mais... pas hide._

_Comment ça 'pas hide' ?_

_Il est toujours si plein de vie, si souriant... Il a forcément... ce que tu appelles un 'vrai' problème._

_Ne sous-estimes pas ce genre de choses,_ fit gravement Heath._ Et par ailleurs..._

_Oui ?_

_Il est amusant, pas vrai ?_

_Ca... Un sacré numéro. En temps normal._

_Extraverti aussi ?_

_Tu as vu sa tête ? _Fit Pata en souriant.

_Je suppose que normalement, on n'entend que lui ?_

_Pas moyen d'en placer une, _acquiesça le guitariste en souriant toujours.

_Un vrai clown, quoi, _conclut Heath avec conviction.

_Un peu._

_Les gens les plus drôles sont parfois ceux qui en ont le plus marre de l'être, _déclara Heath en jouant avec les boutons de sa veste pensivement._ C'est bizarre, mais... faire rire et distraire, c'est pesant. Comme si c'était un rôle qu'on s'était auto-attribué ou je ne sais quoi... Et on est certain de ne pas avoir le droit d'aller mal, puisqu'on est celui qui remonte le moral des troupes normalement. Mais parfois, on n'a pas envie d'amuser._

_Tu sais de quoi tu parles là encore ?_

Tiens, en fait il avait réellement entendu. Heath détourna le regard, se disant l'espace d'un instant qu'il jouait peut-être au fin psychologue avec hide, alors qu'il n'était plus très sûr de parler du guitariste, là. Plus seulement, disons. Mentir à Pata ne servirait à rien puisqu'il était quelqu'un de confiance, alors il répondit :

_Oui... Quoique pour moi, je le transposerai sur un autre domaine, mais l'idée est la même._

_Ouais mais alors moi... _souffla Pata en se grattant la tête, l'air perdu. _Ce genre de trucs de fins psychologues, c'est pas du tout mon truc... Je ne suis pas bon pour ça._

_Personne ne te demande d'être diplômé. Tu le connais et tu l'apprécies, c'est suffisant._

_C'est toi qui va t'en charger, _fit Pata en posant sa main sur son épaule, façon _« je te le confie, mon fils »._

_Quoi ?!_

_Mais oui. Tu es plus fin que je ne le serai jamais. Et moins embrouilél aussi._

_Mais attends, si ça se trouve je me plante complètement ! _S'exclama Heath, qui ne se voyait pas du tout aller toquer à la porte de hide pour lui remonter les bretelles.

_Il sera touché que tu aies voulu l'aider._

_Il va me tordre le cou pour mettre mon nez dans ses affaires ! _Fit Heath en secouant la tête.

_Il est très chatouilleux. Si tu le prends en traître, tu auras le temps de courrir._

_C'est supposé me rassurer ?_

_Non, c'est un dernier recours, _fit Pata en riant.

_Pata-kun, je ne suis pas certain de..._

_Je t'en prie, je te le demande comme un service. _

_Je ne peux pas te refuser quelque chose... _murmura Heath, conscient de ce qu'il lui devait._Tu es tellement gentil avec moi._

_J'ai raison de l'être. Je savais que tu avais ta place parmi nous. Donne-nous un peu de temps et on te montrera combien on est sympas, nous aussi_

_J'en doute pas. C'est pas évident pour moi, mais j'ai jamais cru que ça l'était pour vous._

Alors c'était tout ce que Pata avait trouvé ? Résoudre tout d'un seul coup en se servant de la gentillesse et de l'intelligence de Heath pour d'une part aider hide, et d'autre part lui montrer que leur nouvelle recruer valait la peine qu'on s'y attarde. Le guitariste haussa les épaules : bonne idée, non ? De toute façon entre ça ou rien, hein...

L'heure tournait et hide n'était toujours pas là. Il ne viendrait probablement plus. Ca n'était pas bien grave vue que de toute façon, la journée de travail était perdue, Yoshiki et Toshi étant toujours absents. Tandis que Pata s'empressa d'aller mettre en pratique son rêve à savoir : aller se recoucher, le jeune bassiste regagna sa voiture. Puisqu'il était debout mais qu'il ne ferait rien de productif aujourd'hui visiblement, que faire ? Il repensa à sa visite chez hide. A ce sentiment qu'il avait eu, de vouloir lui aussi, voir les bons côtés de hide. Et pusi leur conversation d'avait pas tourné au règlement de compte. Sans être amicale pour autant, on pouvait tout de même dire qu'elle s'était bien passée, somme toute. Pourquoi ne pas la prolonger ? En tournant à gauche pour aller chez le guitariste, Heath se demanda vaguement ce qui le poussait à faire ça. Il s'était pourtant promis que maintenant, il penserait un peu plus à lui, qu'il le méritait. Et voilà qu'il mettait tout en oeuvre pour cerner quelqu'un qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche... Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Voilà maintenant cinq minutes qu'il toquait à la porte de hide. Et rien... S'il n'y avait pas encore sa voiture juste devant l'immeuble, il pourrait le croire sorti. Quoique même comme ça, c'était encore possible. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'un voisin entra dans l'immeuble et l'appel d'air eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte de hide dans un grincement. Il serait parti sans fermer ? Pas prudent...

_Désolé d'entrer comme ça..._

Trop curieux, Heath se permit d'entrer, au moins pour être sûr qu'on n'avait pas cambriolé l'appartement. Aussi bien, hide allait débarquer d'une traite et lui demander ce qu'il fichait là, il voyait ça d'ici, tiens. Bon à part le désordre de rigueur, tout avait l'air normal... Normal, si ce n'était... Le truc bizarre qui dépassait de derrière le canapé. Une chaussure ? Non, un pied. Attends une minute... un pied ?! Le sang de Heath ne fit qu'un tour, parce que l'on s'endort rarement par terre tout habillé, tout de même. Il se précipita au chevet de ce qui était bel et bien hide avec appréhension. Vu le nombre de bouteilles vides ça et là, il avait dû prendre la cuite du siècle. Ajoutée à son état de stress ambiant, voilà le résultat.

_hide-san ? hide-san !_

Un mince filet de salive s'échappait de la bouche du guitariste inconscient. Le coma éthylique traversa l'esprit de Heath, qui se voyait déjà appeler les urgences en catastrophe. Minute ! Pas comme ça, si jamais la presse venait à le savoir... Yoshiki le tuerait ! _'Rahhh mais à quoi je pense ?'_ se corrigea Heath,_ 'sa santé d'abord !'._ Il voulut se redresser et chercher un téléphone, mais hide émit... comme un grognement. Le bassiste s'agenouilla de nouveau, priant pour qu'une forme de conscience se manifeste encore, ce qui le rassurerait grandement :

_hide-san ? Tu m'entends ?_

_Hm..._

_Je vois... Respire calmement, tout va bien... _

Il voyait les sourcils de hide se froncer. Visiblement, ça avait dû être sacrément violent... Il se gratta la tête, ennuyé. Bon et les secours ? Il les appellait quand même, ou bien ils feraient sans ? Cela arrangerait tout le monde que ça ne sorte pas d'ici, mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas médecin, lui. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et il constata que hide était comme en crise d'angoisse. Il gigotait, il n'était pas vraiment revenu... Bon sang, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui, encore !

_hide-san ? Bon... Tu m'entends ? Si tu n'arrives pas à parler, je ne sais pas... Serre-moi la main, tiens._

C'était assez mou, mais lorsque Heath mit sa main sous la sienne, il ressentit tout de même une pression. Un soulagement profond le prit alors. C'était jouable, du coup. Il se plaça derrière hide pour le remonter jusqu'au canapé. Après, il aviserait.


	5. Remise en place

**Pom pom pom... Z'avez vu comme j'ai posté vite ce coup-ci ? Huhu...**

**Je vous jure, je fais ce que je peux pour faire des chapitres plus longs, mais bon je ne vais pas étirer l'action pour que ça fasse plus de quantité, ça sert à rien... C'est juste que ça tombe comme ça à chaque fois.**

**Bon ce chapitre là, forcément il contient ce genre de choses que j'adore écrire, donc je me suis fait plaisir. J'espère que ce sera de même pour vous à la lecture :)**

**Remise en place**

_« Et ben il fait son poids, celui-là... »_, songea Heath en l'allongeant péniblement sur le canapé. Bon, très bien... Et maintenant que c'était fait, quelle était la suite du programme, au juste ? Il regarda le téléphone en ne sachant trop que faire. Téléphoner ou ne pas téléphoner, telle était la question. D'un côté, Yoshiki à qui tout ça ne plairait peut-être pas, et de l'autre hide... Franchement, il y avait de quoi hésiter... aussi enragés l'un que l'autre, ces deux là. Mais si jamais il y avait un souci quelconque et que quelque chose arrivait à hide, il s'en voudrait de n'avoir rien fait. Il s'assit sur la table basse après avoir viré le foutoir qui était dessus, et il observa le guitariste qui semblait réveillé, mais un peu ahuri maintenant.

_hide-san ? Comment tu te sens ?_

_Hm..._

_Très bien, je prends ça pour un oui._

Heath ne se voyait pas vraiment rentrer chez lui et le laisser comme ça. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, c'est que hide n'avait pas l'air très frais quand même... Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas non plus emballé à l'idée de rester jusqu'à ce que hide reprenne ses esprits et le pourrisse pour être entré chez lui sans parler du reste. Car hide était fier et Heath aurait mis sa main à couper que le guitariste ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Il avait trop de fierté pour accepter d'être vu ainsi et même avoir été aidé. Et qui plus est, leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe déjà avant, alors là... Les minutes suivantes le lui confirmèrent d'ailleurs.

_Ca va ?_

_Où je suis ?_

_Chez toi._

_Toi aussi ? _Demanda hide avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne capte pas un mot à ce qu'on lui raconte.

_Excellent ! _S'esclaffa Heath. _Oui, apparement j'y suis aussi._

_Quel..._

_L'heure ? _Tenta le bassiste.

_Non, le jour._

_Ah. Mercredi._

_Bordel..._

_Tu avais un rendez-vous ?_

_Non... J'ai loupé la répétition... _se rappella-t-il vaguement.

_T'en fais pas pour ça, de toute façon c'était... Enfin c'est rien._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Tu as picolé comme un trou, je suppose. Et je t'ai trouvé par terre en arrivant._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

Ce n'est pas comme si Heath s'attendait à autre chose de sa part. Vu le personnage, il n'aurait pas pu agir autrement. Heath l'avait vu à terre -au sens propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs-, l'avait porté et en ce moment même, il le dévisageait avec cette expression pleine de réserve et d'inquiétude. Et hide détestait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Voil àqui n'allait pas faciliter la communication. Piqué, Heath marmonna :

_C'est agréable... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. La porte était ouverte, alors..._

_J'en reviens pas... Tu entres comme ça chez les gens, toi ? _Murmura hide en tentant de se relever, avant de retomber lourdement dans le canapé.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à un remerciement. Mais là c'est même plus de l'ingratitude, c'est de la bêtise !_

_Ca va, c'est pas la peine de te la jouer parce que tu m'as trouvé... C'est mon problème, non ?_

Qu'il soit couché, pâle comme un linge et que sa voix soit plus un murmure qu'autre chose n'y changeait rien. C'était plus fort que Heath. Il se pencha en avant juste ce qu'il fallait et lui colla une gifle qu'il jugea bien mérité ! Peut-être que là, il serait réveillé, au moins ! Il y était allé de bon coeur en plus, car en fait de pâleur, la joue de hide vira à un beau rouge bien mûr dans la seconde. Dans un premier temps, le guitariste fut tellement sonné que sa main quitta son front qu'il se massait depuis dix minutes, pour se poser sur sa joue, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il regardait Heath penché au-dessus de lui comme s'il croyait avoir rêvé. Sauf que le bassiste n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le timide et discret personnage qu'il avait été jusque là. Son visage était un peu plus dur et il n'avait visiblement pas peur. Peut-être que hide ne s'était pas prit de gifle par d'autres personnes que sa mère et plus depuis l'enfance, mais ça allait changer, si ça continuait !

Puis le guitariste réagit enfin. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il réussit à se mettre assis, même si sa tête et son ventre lui hurlaient de rester tranquille, par pitié. Il obligea ainsi Heath à se rasseoir sur la table. Toujours en se tenant la joue, hide le foudroya d uregard en s'écriant :

_Ca va pas, t'es malade ?! Ca fait vachement mal !_

_Moi je trouve que ça fait tellement de bien ! _Riposta Heath sur le même ton. _Je ne suis pas violent, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais t'en mettre une deuxième comme ça !_

_Je ne te le conseille pas..._

_Oh tes conseils mon vieux, je m'en passe. Quand on n'est même pas foutu de se gérer, on la ferme._

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Fit hide, se sentant à deux doigts d'exploser.

_Y me prend que tes crises d'égoïsme et tout le reste, ça me fatigue ! Je ne veux pas te juger mais là je dis stop, ça va les conneries, là ! Boit comme un trou pour oublier je ne sais quoi, tombe dans les pommes, a un comportement à chier avec ses amis, sèche le boulot, et en prime hurle sur la seule personne qui peut l'aider sur ce coup là ! Je continue ?_

En temps normal et peu importe l'état lamentable qui était le sien, hide lui aurait sauté à la gorge sans réfléchir. Parce que personne ne lui parlait sur ce ton, pour commencer ! Mais alors là... Il sentait qu'il était en colère, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse taire Heath, mais ses répliques cinglantes n'en étaient pas et même son ton n'était pas aussi acerbe qu'il était censé l'être en temps normal. Alors que pourtant, il en avait corrigé pour bien moins que ça ! Cela tenait probablement à la surprise. Il était tellement étonné que ce type qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, lui parle comme ça ! Comme si c'était inconcevable que le 'gentil Heath' puisse péter un plomb et lui crier dessus sans ménagement. Ce devait être ça, qui le freinait malgré ses envies profondes de lui tordre le cou.

_Mais tu crois être mon sauveur, pour me parler comme ça ? _Cracha-t-il, énervé après lui-même pour ne pas réagir comme il était censé le faire.

_Je te signale que tu as du bol que ce soit moi qui te parle en ce moment ! Parce que crois-moi qu'avec n'importe lequel des trois autres, tu serais déjà la tête dans le lavabo pour te désaoûler, et injurié dans tous les sens, avec ça !_

_Donc je dois te dire merci ?_

_Oui ! _Explosa Heath, abassourdi. _Quand les gens sont civilisés et adultes, oui ça leur arrive de remercier ! C'est la base !_

_Tu..._

_C'est dingue, mes lèvres bougent je crois ! Ca veut dire que je parle, non ? Considérant le fait que tu n'es pas sourd, je te conseille de m'écouter jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ! _Continua le bassiste, lançé désormais.

_C'est..._

_C'était pas une question ! Tu as vraiment besoin qu'on te mette un bon coup de pieds aux fesses, toi ! Parfait, je m'en charge, depuis le temps que ça me démangeait ! Tu es d'un égoïsme hallucinant ! Tu as la chance d'avoir des personnes qui iraient décrocher la lune pour toi, et tu les traites commes des moins que rien ! Tu crois qu'elles le méritent ? Tu crois qu'un type comme Toshi ou Pata mérite ça ? Réponds !_

_Non..._

C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton. Qu'il s'agisse du fond ou de la forme, c'était un fait inédit. Même Pata n'avait jamais tenté à ce point là. Pourtant, Pata était celui qui se permettait le plus de remontrances et de remarques en tous genres, d'ailleurs il était celui qui avait le plus d'influence sur l'intraitable hide. En dehors de Pata donc, hide ne laissait jamais personne avoir le dernier mot ou même se mêler de sa vie privée... Et encore moins lui passer un savon, évidemment. Pourtant là, ce fut comme un réflexe. Il n'avait pas peur de Heath, non, mais il resta pétrifié, incapable de bouger et juste de hocher le tête comme un gosse qui se prend une raclée par son père et qui veut juste que ça s'arrête.

_Parfait, nous voilà au moins d'accord sur un point ! Bon sang, j'en reviens pas que tu me mettes dans une rage pareille ! _S'exclama Heath au passage._ Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines en agissant comme un crétin ? Ca va t'apporter quoi ? La palme du plus crétin ? Tu parles d'un objectif ! Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais tu peux en parler à ces gens qui sont là pour toi, il paraît que ça se fait entre amis ! Au lieu de faire ces conneries, tu pourrais agir comme le type censé qu'on m'avait décrit. Sans ça, tu es juste déçevant._

_Nous y voilà. Alors si je ne fais pas exactement ce qu'on attend de moi, je suis décevant hein ? _Fit hide avec un rire sans joie.

_Il me semble que ce n'est pas trop t'en demander que de te conduire bien._

_Tu ne comprends rien du tout..._

Heath se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était enflammé. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Sans être non plus un saint, il n'était pas méchant. Se mettre en colère le fatiguait et lui pesait, sans compter qu'après il se sentait mal de s'être emporté, tant cet état ne lui plaîsait pas. Donc au bout d'un moment -qui venait assez vite, normalement- cela retombait. I les calmait de lui-même et, manque de chance parfois, il se retrouvait de nouvea udans la peau de ce type effacé qu'il était. Là, il se calma automatiquement, mais il sentit qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser pour ses paroles ni rien, sans cela hide lui marcherait sur les pieds de nouveau. Ce fut plus la curiosité qui le poussa à agir. Juste parce que... A l'instant, dans cette ultime phrase, il avait senti tellement de peine. Et plus encore, un abandon. Comme si hide était à bout, vaincu par quelque chose et fatigué d'avoir l'air fort et de porter les autres. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et que la fatigue le rende insupportable. Là, il fallait juste remplacer le manque de sommeil par ses soucis, et c'était ça. Heath se radoucit et lui dit :

_Je comprends que tu craques. La pression est énorme et tu t'es toujours débrouillé pour en récupérer le plus possible et soulager les autres. Je le sais ça, parce que Pata-kun me l'a dit. Simplement, tu commences à étouffer aussi, pas vrai ? Tu en as marre qu'on te regarde sans cesse, qu'on te juge et qu'on attende quelque chose de toi. Tu voudrais souffler, en fait._

_Comment tu... _murmura hide, surpris.

_Tu crois être un cas exceptionnel. Mais c'est arrivé à plein d'artistes ce genre de trucs, tu n'as rien d'original de ce côté là. Mais tu es si buté que tu te dis que tu vas passer pour un faible, si tu demandes une pause ou si simplement tu avoues que tu gères mal la pression. _

_Tout va de travers... _bredouilla hide, se sentant incapable de retenir davantage ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis un moment. _C'est vrai, on nous attend au tournant maintenant... Et Taiji qui va finir par mal tourner, qu'on a lâché comme une chaussette... Et Yoshiki qui refuse d'en parler... Avec tout ça, je ne peux même plus me concentrer sur ma mère._

_Ta mère ? _Répéta Heath.

_Ma mère... Elle a du mal à vivre, depuis que mon père n'est plus là. Mais elle refuse que je l'aide. J'ai les moyens, mais elle refuse, tu le crois ça ?! _Fit-il, un ton au-dessus. _Et mon frère ne fait que des conneries, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses._

_C'est ça aussi, qui te mine ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! _S'offusqua le guitariste. _Je n'ai plus qu'eux, le reste de ma famille, ce sont des cons ! Je n'ai qu'eux, c'est grâce à eux si je n'ai pas mal tourné... Et je ne peux rien faire pour eux. _

_Mais si, il y a sûrement quelque chose que tu peux faire._

_Il n'y a rien._

Bon... Heath l'avait cherché, et bien il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce qu'il avait maintenant. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il s'exprime, qu'au lieu d'agresser tout le monde et de se renfermer, il dise ce qui n'allait pas... C'était réussit, mais maintenant, quoi en faire ? Il n'était pas très qualifié pour aider quelqu'un qui avait en majeure partie juste le mal de vivre, lui qui avait longtemps broyé du noir... Et puis qu'est-ce qui ne lui disait pas qu'une fois que hide aurait reprit ses esprits, il nie avoir dit tout ça et ne se remette à lui rendre la vie impossible ? C'était même sûr que ça allait se passer ainsi. Pourtant... Pourtant même s'il ne le connaissait pas bien, Heath décida que la tristesse et la lassitude n'allaient pas à hide. Ses yeux étaient fait pour briller de malice, et sa bouche pour sourire de façon effrontée. C'était ainsi qu'il devait être vu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait de faire la différence. En s'opposant à hide, en lui mettant des claques physiquement ou non, il venait juste de se faire sa propre place, celle qu'il cherchait depuis son arrivée. La preuve, c'est que hide avait abandonné toute idée de lui refaire le portrait ou de le virer de là, chose qui aurait épaté qui le connaissait un peu.

_Je crois que tu devrais manger un peu... _fit Heath en se levant._Tu dois avoir faim..._

_Un peu..._

_Bon... Alors je vais descendre au coin de la rue pour te ramener de quoi te nourrir. Ensuite, tu devrais dormir un peu._

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_Tu ne trouves pas ça usant, de te forcer à être désagréable ? _Soupira Heath. _J'aurais mis le temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tu te forces. Tu n'as pas envie d'être comme ça. Alors laisse-moi te dire ceci : essaies tant que tu veux, je ne partirai pas._

_Tu es maso ? _S'étonna hide.

_Obstiné._

_Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi malgré tout._

_Je dois aimer les prises de tête, que veux-tu ? Ne bouges pas, j'en ai pour 5 minutes._

La sortie ne manquait pas de panache... Mais là, Heath se traita de grande gueule, en descendant les escaliers. Parce que franchement, qui irait s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui lui parlait comme ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Heath s'accrocha à deux faits. Le premier, c'était le fait que hide ait laissé tomber le masque et se soit un peu montré tel qu'il était devant lui. Le second, c'était ses yeux. Son regard lointain, attristé par moments mais... dans lequel il avait pu voir, alors même que sa bouche disait le contraire, comme de la reconnaissance...


	6. Pas de panique

**Merci Kaoru, c'était l'effet recherché xD. Les prises de chou, je me lasserai jamais d'écrire ça je crois XD. **

**Bon, ben que dire sinon que j'espère que ça vous plaira encore avec ce chapitre (que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à publier, hein z'avez vu ? XD)**

**Pas de panique**

Heath marchait d'un bon pas, peu enclin à laisser hide tout seul trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas été un peu trop fort avec lui ? Cela lui ressemblait si peu... Comme toutes les personnes timides et réservées, il était un véritable volcan lorsqu'on le titillait un peu... Mais cela retombait toujours au final, et il redevenait ce gars posé qu'il était la grande majorité du temps. Alors aussi bien, le jour où hide aurait repris ses esprits, ça allait être sa fête ! Il allait falloir s'y préparer... Mais en attendant, le jeune bassiste estimait avoir bien agi, pas forcément sur la forme, mais au moins sur le fond déjà. Il fallait que quelqu'un secoue hide, et maintenant, que quelqu'un le porte, pour ainsi dire... Lui ou un autre, peu importe, mais hide devait pouvoir à son tour compter sur quelqu'un. En songeant à cela, le visage de Pata passa comme une ombre dans son esprit et il s'engouffra aussitôt dans une cabine téléphonique pour l'appeller, au moins pour le rassurer :

_Pata-kun ?... Oui, c'est bien moi._

_Tu es où ?_

_La cabine téléphonique, juste en bas de chez hide-kun._

_Il est là ? Enfin je veux dire, chez lui ?_

_Ah ça pour être là... _soupira Heath sur un ton qui en disait long.

_Il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, hein ? _S'amusa le guitariste de façon peu discrète.

_T'as pas idée._

_'Me dis pas que je dois venir, parce que là mon canapé refuse de me laisser partir..._

_Tu parles ! Non, j'appelle juste pour te dire que ça va._

_Tu as la situation en main ?_

_Euh... On s'avance peut-être un peu, là... _souffla Heath avec une grimace.

_Mais non mais non._

_Ben tiens. Je me demande comment ça se fait que personne n'ait jamais étranglé ce type..._

_Parce que peu importe combien il est chiant quand il s'y met, il est tellement génial la plupart du temps que tout passe._

_Ca c'est de l'argument... _nota Heath, se disant que cela méritait rélexion.

_Et oui..._

_Bon, pour demain je vais essayer de le ramener, mais d'une je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, et de deux si Yoshiki-san fait le moindre faux pas, ça sent la guerre civile à plein nez..._

_Il faut peut-être justement que ça pète un bon coup entre eux... _réfléchit Pata à voix haute.

_Super. J'amène les gilets pare-balles, quoi._

_On fait comme ça ! A demain !_

Pata retournait à sa sieste, et Heath était planté dans la cabine, avec la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir... Ce n'était pas qu'une impression en fait. Qu'est-ce que Pata espérait, au juste ? Que lui, presque un étranger au yeux de hide, parvienne à arranger les choses ? Il n'était pas un peu optimiste, là ? '_Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré_ ?' pensa Heath. Il alla acheter de quoi manger comme promis, en prenant son temps, histoire de prendre l'air avant de retourner dans cet appartement à l'ambiance qui pouvait être pesante, selon l'humeur dans laquelle il retrouverait hide... Mais il ne le trouva pas. En rentrant, nulle trace du guitariste dans le salon, là où il l'avait laissé. Heath risqua un oeil dans sa chambre, mais rien. Il commença à s'impatienter. Il n'était quand même pas parti en vadrouille dans son état, non ? Il n'allait pas le forcer à jouer les baby-sitter !

_hide-kun ? hide-kun !_

_Pas si fort... J'suis là..._

C'était à peine un gémissement plaintif, mais Heath le suivit. Il trouva le propriétaire des lieux dans les toilettes, avachi devant la cuvette, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Il était pâle comme un linge, qui plus est. Un peu bêtement, il demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_A ton avis. Penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, que crois-tu que je fais... J'admire la vue, tiens._

_Oui bon, question idiote, ok. Ca va pas ?_

_A ton avis..._

_Ok ok, je les enchaîne, _soupira nerveusement Heath en s'accroupissant à côté de lui._ Tu te sens comment, alors ?_

_Mieux... Enfin c'est comme si on m'était passé dessus avec un rouleur compresseur, mais ça va..._

_La grande forme, quoi. Je te ramène au canapé ? _Fit Heath en l'aidant à se relever.

_Je déteste ça._

_Quoi ? Te reposer sur quelqu'un ?_

_Ouais._

_Et j'ai pas l'impression que tu ne parles qu'au sens physique du terme... 'Faudra changer ça, _déclara le bassiste en le déposant sur le canapé.

_T'es un mec bizarre._

_Euh... Venant de toi, ça me fait rigoler._

_Oui, un point pour toi. Mais n'empêche... T'es pas ordinaire... _constata hide en le regardant, perplexe.

_Si bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois._

_Non... Je pensais que tu étais le genre de gars à rougir dès qu'on hausse le ton, à ne jamais dire ses opinions... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais... comme ça._

_Tu m'as poussé à bout. Si ça peut te rassurer, dès demain je redeviendrai probablement effacé et sans aucune conversation._

_C'est sûr, ça ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ce serait... dommage..._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Ce côté râleur et autoritaire... J'aime bien._

Et maso, par-dessus le marché ! Le genre de type peu habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, et qui en redemandait. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, en fin de compte. Les gens à forte personnalité trouvent rarement quelqu'un à la répartie adéquate en face d'eux. Et ils ont justement besoin d'être canalysés. Cela les déstabilise et les remet dans le droit chemin. Peut-être que hide avait encore plus besoin de ça que ce qu'il croyait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Heath fut un peu déstabilisé par sa dernière remarque. C'était... un compliment ? Cela y ressemblait fort, en tous cas. C'était pour le moins inattendu. Pas nécessairement désagréable, mais... inattendu. Heath s'assit en face de lui en se grattant la tête, légèrement nerveux :

_Ah bon sang ! Dis-moi qu'on a fait un manuel pour pouvoir te comprendre !_

_Ca t'intéresse ?_

_J'ai pas dit ça._

_Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_

_Tu... Tu... _suffoqua le bassiste en se remettant debout illico. _Ah j'en reviens pas de ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Y a vraiment rien à espérer de toi !_

_Espérer ?_

_Bon allez, mange ça ! _S'écria-t-il en lui tendant le sac plastique.

_Je ne sais pas si ça passera..._

_J'y ai pensé. C'est juste de la soupe._

_Oh. Merci... _murmura vaguement hide, étonné qu'il ait pensé à son état.

_Y a pas de quoi. Allez, vas-y. Il faut que tu aies quelque chose dans le ventre._

Et si, visiblement il était payé pour jouer les institutrices en retraite... Ou les garde-malade, au choix. Alors qu'il était le plus jeune, il se sentait soudainement comme quelqu'un à qui on avait refilé une mission qui dépassait allègrement son champ de compétences... Et en plus, il avait la désagréable impression que cela faisait bien rire Pata ! Alros que franchement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi... Mais bien sûr, impliqué qu'il était, il ne voyait pas la scène du même oeil que Pata, car lui, confortablement installé chez lui, trouvait vraiment tout ça presque hilarant.

hide s'était emparé du gobelet de soupe encore fumante... Il souffla dessus quelques fois avant de boire avec hésitation. Il y avait quelques secondes de cela encore, il se sentait barbouillé mais là... Non, ça passait... C'était même plutôt bon, finalement. il regarda Heath du coin de l'oeil... Visiblement embarrassé, il demanda sur un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte :

_Tu... Tu as dit à Pata-chan ce qui c'était passé ?_

_Non._

_Tu le feras ?_

_Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, non ? _Répondit simplement Heath._Tu étais fatigué, ton réveil n'a pas sonné. Ca arrive._

_Je..._

_Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, ok ?_

_Oui... Heath ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Merci._

_Manges, ça va refroidir... _répondit Heath en souriant, étonné cependant.

C'était pourtant vrai, cette impression que hide donnait dès lors qu'on le cotoyait un peu : il ne semblait s'inquiéter que du jugement de Pata. Le guitariste paresseux semblait bel et bien être la seule personne capable d'avoir un brin d'influence sur lui... Si jamais il avait su que hide s'était retrouvé terrassé par, au choix, les médicaments et l'alcool... que Heath l'avait retrouvé étalé par terre de façon pathétique... Il se serait pris un savon, mais surtout, Pata aurait été déçu. Et Heath constatait qu'il y avait peut-être là un moyen de pression. D'ailleurs, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait mentionné Pata et Toshi et le fait qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être mal traités par lui, hide avait fait profil bas... A retenir, ça...

_Ca sonne... _lança-t-il en hochant la tête en direction du téléphone.

_Je ne suis pas en état..._

_C'est peut-être important, tu sais..._

_Si ça te perturbe tant, tu peux répondre. Moi, je ne suis pas motivé._

Et allez donc, il était la bonniche de service, maintenant ? Tout en l'assaisonnant d'injures silencieuses, Heath se dirigea vers le téléphone. Après tout, c'était peut-être un de leurs amis qui venait aux nouvelles ? Peut-être même Yoshiki qui appellait pour s'excuser ?_ 'Quoi ? On peut rêver non ?'_ se dit Heath, tout en masquant un sourire.

_Allo ? Non, il est... fatigué. Je suis un... enfin je travaille avec lui._

hide l'observa, attentif. Cela ne devait pas être un des membres du groupe, puisque Heath employait un ton très poli... Mais par contre, il hochait la tête aux dires de la personne qui appellait... A qui donc pouvait-il bien parler ? Ils n'avaient aucune autre connaissance en commun après tout ? Mais au-delà de tout cela, hide nota la mine de Heath qui se décomposait de secondes en secondes. C'était assez flippant. Quelle satanée nouvelle allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Anxieux, il attendit que Heath raccroche pour savoir.

_Non... O... Oui... D'accord, très bien..._

_Alors ?_

_Ben... _commença le bassiste, visiblement ennuyé._ Il se trouve que comme qui dirait..._

_Allez, accouches !_

_Ton frère n'est pas venu en cours depuis deux jours et... Apparement, même ta mère ne sait pas où il est._

_Quoi ? _S'exclama hide en se redressant. _C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!_

_Calme-toi..._

_Me calmer ! Alors que si ça se trouve, on me l'a kidnappé ou pire encore !_

_Quoi ? _Fit Heath en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Mais arrêtes, t'en sais rien ! Y a sûrement une explication !_

_Je t'en foutrais moi !_

hide se leva aussitôt, à la recherche successivement d'un manteau, de chaussures et de clefs... Il était presque plié en deux, probablement que son ventre et sa tête ne devaient pas être d'accord avec son agitation... Et Heath l'observa bêtement avant de réagir, lui barrant la route à l'entrée :

_Et où tu vas comme ça ?_

_Je vais le chercher, tiens !_

_Mais tu commenceras par où ? _

_Je ne resterai pas le cul sur ma chaise pendant qu'il est dans la nature ! _S'impatienta hide. _C'est clair ?_

_D'accord. Mais je te véhicule._

_Rentre chez toi. Ça ne te concerne plus maintenant._

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé l'heure qu'il était, j'ai dit que tu ne tiendras certainement pas un volant alors que tu dois avoir encore un gramme dans chaque oreille et que ton équilibre me rappelle celui de ma grand-mère._

_Très drôle._

_En voiture ! _Lança Heath, lui subtilisant ses clefs de voiture par la même occasion.

_Pot de colle ! _Grogna le guitariste, se rangeant à ses arguments._Tu as intérêt à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !_

_J'en ai pas l'intention. S'ils sont tous comme toi dans ta famille..._

Dans un coin de sa tête, Heath se promit d'aller dire deux mots à Pata quand il aurait un moment à lui. Parce que volontairement ou non, le guitariste l'avait quand même collé dans un pétrin digne d'une série télé ! Il se retrouvait à véhiculer un type qui probablement ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, l'anxiété n'arrangeant pas sa tendance naturelle au sarcasme... Cela promettait des moments mémorables ! Mais hide ne pouvait décemment pas rester seul, surtout pas dans cet état... Et puis Heath n'osait pas y penser, mais si vraiment quelque chose de grave s'était passé... Oui, mieux valait ne pas y penser maintenant, en fait...


	7. Affaire de famille

**Je voudrai juste préciser que pour l'histoire, j'ai modifié quelques trucs (oui vous me direz : c'est le cas depuis le début !). Mais pour les puristes : j'ai changé l'âge du frère de hide, par exemple. Je crois qu'il est plus jeune que lui de trois ans environ, mais là je leur ai donné plus d'écart puisqu'on va dire qu'il est encore au lycée.**

**Sinon, le scénario se construit plus précisément que quand j'ai commencé la fic, ce qui me permettra je l'espère, de l'avancer enfin de manière régulière ! Merci à Chris pour ses idées qui m'ont tout fait changer mais qui sont plus marrantes comme ça :D. Je peux te prendre comme conseillère technique ? XD**

**Affaire de famille**

_Assieds-toi, petit con !_

_Tu me fais __mal ! _

_C'est pas mon problème ! Assis !_

_Aïe !_

Ca n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir… Heath s'en rappellerait longtemps, de cette journée ! Tenant le volant, il avait suivi les indications de hide sur la route, supportant les silences du guitariste, certes préférables à son agressivité. L'inquiétude parlait pour lui et c'est bien pour cette raison que Heath rongea son frein, ne répliquant rien, se contentant de faire comme il disait. Et une fois arrivés à bon port… C'était là, que ça avait vraiment été la fête… Passer à l'école du frère de hide… et vêtus comme Heath et ce dernier l'étaient, c'était un peu trop rock'n roll pour un humble lycée… Et finalement, obtenir quelques noms de camarades et amis susceptibles de renseigner… Attendre la pause déjeuner pour leur parler… N'obtenir que des silences, des _« je ne sais pas »_ perplexes ou encore des _« wow alors vous êtes vraiment son frère alors ! J'peux avoir un autographe ? »_. Il était cependant surpris de voir hide répondre gentiment alors qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour l'instant, ni même l'envie d'être sympa. Il souriait, ne criait sur personne même si son ton était parfois un peu rude… Il avait une belle maîtrise de lui-même, en fin de compte.

Et puis après pas mal de péripéties dans la ville et parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue, on lui avait enfin indiqué un endroit où peut-être, on le trouverait. Une salle de jeux pas des plus légales, en fait… hide avait vu rouge et malgré les réticences de Heath, il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire une descente là-bas en grandes pompes, récupérer son frère sans trop se faire embêter –il y a des jours où avoir une tête qui dit quelque chose sert bien…- et le rapatrier au foyer familial sans douceur. Là, il venait de le jeter dans le canapé, ignorant ses protestations. Et pas besoin d'être fin psychologue pour voir qu'il était dans une colère noire.

_hide, tu devrais peut-être… _commença doucement Heath, qui fermait la porte.

_Merci Heath, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton opinion. Alors __sois tu restes et tu te tais, sois tu t'en vas._

_Bien… _céda le bassiste, qui perdait de son assurance à mesure que hide était prêt à exploser.

_A nous maintenant ! _tonna hide en pointant son frère du doigt._ Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas dire à maman o__ù je t'ai trouvé._

…

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre moi, hein ? Quitter le boulot pour te ramener par la peau des fesses !_

_Ahum…_

Heath avait légèrement toussoté, se retenant de sortir un rire bien sarcastique. « _Quitter le __boulot_ », disait celui retrouvé ivre mort dans son appartement, un peu plus tôt ?... Celui-là même qui déconnait ferme depuis quelques temps ? Ca, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour donner des leçons en ce moment… Il était même moyennement crédible pour les remontrances, aujourd'hui. Mais cela, dans la pièce, seul Heath le savait. Qui plus est, question diplomatie, hide pouvait repasser. Ce n'était certainement pas en parlant à son frère sur ce ton et en ces termes qu'il allait arriver à lui faire entendre raison. Il allait même plutôt le braquer davantage en fait, si les choses continuaient ainsi. C'est pour cette raison que Heath avait légèrement toussoté, afin de lui dire en quelque sorte _« tu es vachement bien placé pour dire ça, toi ! »._ Et évidemment, hide avait compris le message… Au lieu de lui lancer un regard noir comme Heath l'aurait cru, il se gratta la tête, ennuyé l'espace d'un instant, en lâchant un perplexe :

_Ouais…_

_Et comment tu m'as trouvé ? Qui m'a vendu ? _cracha son frère soudainement.

_Tu__ t'es cru dans un drama ou quoi ? _releva hide, qui retrouva de nouveau sa colère._ Comment je t'ai trouvé, ça me regarde ! Et parle-moi sur un autre ton sinon celle-là, tu la verras de près ! _termina-t-il en levant sa main en un geste qui ne laissait guère de doutes quant à ses intentions.

_T'oserais même pas !_

_Méfie-toi Hiroshi, méfie-toi… _marmonna hide, qui visiblement se contenait réellement.

_hide, vraiment… _tenta Heath, un peu inquiet, sans succès cette fois.

_Si tu as bu… ou pris je ne sais quelle saloperie…_

_Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé ! _se révolta-t-il.

_C'est pas de moi qu'on parle, là !_

_Ben faudrait peut-être…_

La provocation dans le cas présent, était plus un moyen de défense qu'autre chose. Il avait été pris en faute, il n'était pas spécialement fier de cette sorte de crise d'ado qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps. Et vu le manque de délicatesse et de patience dont hide faisait preuve à cet instant, Hiroshi n'avait pas vraiment d'autre moyen de répliquer. Mais hide arrivait vraiment au bout. Enervé déjà d'ordinaire en ce moment, cet épisode n'aidait pas à le détendre, c'était certain. Et la main déjà levée prit son élan, en partance probablement pour la joue de Hiroshi qui, finalement, l'avait sans doute mérité et qui avait par réflexe tourné la tête. Mais la voix de Heath s'éleva dans la pièce, fermement :

_hide ! Tu vas t'en vouloir si tu fais ça._

_Parce que tu crois tout savoir, toi ? _vociféra le guitariste en se tournant vivement vers lui. _ Ben vas-y, vas ! Montre-nous comment le grand __Heath règle tout ! _ajouta-t-il en le poussant vers le canapé où son frère était toujours.

_Dis-toi bien que si je ne te remballe pas, c'est pour éviter que tu ne perdes la face devant ton petit frère. Uniquement ça._

Heath s'était retourné et avait murmuré cela quasiment à l'oreille de hide, pour n'être entendu que par lui. Il s'écrasait uniquement parce qu'il ne se voyait pas saper le peu d'autorité que hide avait actuellement, et son frère avait en effet besoin d'être recadré, donc envoyer hide sur les roses devant lui n'aurait pas été très utile… Mais comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait de se laisser parler ainsi ou qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire… et comme précédemment, hide comprit le message, voyant qu'il abusait vraiment. Il passait ses nerfs sur Heath, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Mais que faisait-il ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de faire payer ses humeurs aux autres comme cela ! Cette remarque qu'il prit en pleine figure, le fit réfléchir. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il haussa les épaules, geste d'impuissance et de lassitude, et il sortit en évitant soigneusement le regard de Heath –ce qui, quand même, arrangea bien ce dernier-.

_Voilà, c'est plus calme maintenant, _fit-il en souriant, histoire de détendre le frère de hide.

_Je sais__ qui vous êtes. Le nouveau bassiste… _commença le jeune homme d'un ton méfiant.

_Heath. Enchanté, Hiroshi-kun, si j'ai bien entendu._

_Oui._

_T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te hurler dessus, j'en ai aucun droit. Mais juste… je peux te dire quelque chose ?_

_Allez-y._

Hiroshi avait eu un peu peur de se prendre une gifle et pour tout dire, la sortie de hide l'avait bien soulagé. Il savait mieux que personne combien hide pouvait être effrayant une fois mis en rogne, et il était bien content d'y avoir échappé. Il le devait à Heath, il le savait, d'où le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas envoyé bouler pour faire bonne mesure. Et puis ce bassiste tout sec et souriant avait l'air sympa. Il avait réussi à faire taire hide, ce qui aux yeux de son frère, n'était pas une mince qualité. Il laissa Heath s'asseoir à côté de lui, se décalant toutefois sur le côté histoire de marquer une distance.

_Tu peux me tutoyer, _répliqua Heath en souriant davantage._ Je ne connais pas ton frère depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai vu sa réaction quand il a app__ris que tu étais aux abonnés absents au lycée… Il s'est fait du souci._

_Dis, tu perds ton temps._

_Ecoute, ne joue pas les durs avec moi, _soupira Heath, qui voyait bien que ce garçon là n'était pas bien méchant. _Tu es en colère contre toi-même, parce que tu __l'as ennuyé et que tu penses l'avoir déçu. C'est marqué là, _termina-t-il en pointant son front du doigt.

_Je déteste ses leçons de morale. Comme s'il était mieux que tout le monde, _grogna-t-il.

_Je me trompe peut-être, mais je ne pense pas qu'il agisse comme ça parce qu'il se croit supérieur. C'est juste qu'il s'inquiète et dit ce qu'il a à dire, même si en effet, il n'est pas parfait lui-même._

_Il s'inquiétait, tu dis ?_

_Ca j'en suis sûr. _

Heath savait qu'en temps normal, hide était quelqu'un d'altruiste et de généreux, qui plaçait l'amitié au-dessus de tout. Il savait aussi qu'il devait aimer sa famille et ce matin en effet, même s'il s'exprimait toujours de façon violente, hide était surtout inquiet. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi à Hiroshi et hide ne voyait que cela. c'était ce que Heath voulait lui faire comprendre en lui parlant ainsi : son grand frère s'était inquiété pour lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas bien géré les choses après, mais ses intentions étaient indéniables. Hiroshi, dont la colère semblait redescendre –il était sûrement d'un naturel plus calme, lui-, réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'une plus petite voix, il murmura, perplexe :

_Ah ouais…_

_Il te voyait déjà kidnappé ou pire encore._

_Sérieusement ?_

_Sérieusement. Pire qu'une mère, je te__ dis, _plaisanta Heath, sentant qu'il tenait le bon bout.

_Et c'est ça que tu voulais dire ?_

_Ecoute, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est habituel ou si vous vous entendez bien normalement… Mais ce que je sais, même pour moi qui ne le connait pas encore bien, c'est qu'il t'aime. Il a régi excessivement parce qu'il était inquiet. Ensuite, tu avoueras que tu l'as provoqué. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment est hide si on le provoque, non ?_

_Un vrai pitbull._

_Jolie image, _constata le bassiste, étouffant un rire amusé.

_T'as l'air sympa…_

hide et son petit frère avaient plutôt l'air assez différents, à première vue… Mais tout de même, il y avait des similitudes ça et là. A commencer par ce franc parler typique, consistant à envoyer bouler ou à complimenter selon le cas, sans tourner autour du pot quoi qu'il en soit. Cela fit sourire Heath malgré lui, surtout que la constatation un peu perplexe de Hiroshi laissait à penser que c'était presque étonnant, qu'il soit sympa. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec ironie :

_Super, au moins un dans la famille qui m'aime bien !_

_Il ne t'aime pas ? _fit Hiroshi, étonné.

_Pas plus que ça, _acquiesça Heath, qui se sentit un peu troublé d'ailleurs._ Tu as bien vu._

_hide gueule sur tout le monde quand il a les b__oules. Sauf sur maman, _lâcha-t-il très naturellement.

_Logique…_

_Mais il t'a écouté. Normalement, il n'écoute personne si ce n'est pas Pata. _

_Ouais, ben Pata ferait bien d'être là quand on a besoin de lui, au lieu de refiler le sale boulot… _ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien. Bon écoute, je serai toi, je m'excuserai et on n'en parlerait plus._

_J'ai merdé. Ca ne passera pas si facilement._

_Si tu promets de te tenir à carreau… _tenta le bassiste.

_On dirait ma mère._

_Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse, d__e jouer les institutrices en retraite avec vous deux… _grogna Heath, qui se disait que finalement il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

_Comment ça ?_

_Rien. Bon, où est-ce qu'il va quand il est ici et qu'il est en colère ? _demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

_Dans sa chambre._

_C'est tout ? Pas de sommet d'une montagne ou d'un poteau électrique inaccessible et dangereux ? _s'étonna Heath, alors que Hiroshi se fendit d'un grand sourire amusé.

_Mon frère n'est pas le dingue que les gens s'imaginent. _

_Je sais bien._

_Mais il n'est pas ordinaire non plus…_

_Ca aussi, je le sais très bien… _soupira Heath. _Sa chambre, elle est par où ?_

_Tu sors, au bout du couloir à droite. Je te conseille de frapper._

_Tu parles de la porte, là bien sûr, _murmura Heath en soupirant de plus belle, résigné.

_T'es un marrant, toi…_

_Il parait. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux en rire._

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de hide en se demandant à quel moment il avait perdu le contrôle. Parce que là, tu parles d'une histoire ! Il se retrouvait au milieu de cette affaire de famille, parti pour réconcilier deux mauvaises têtes –quoique le plus jeune semblait déjà calmé-… Bref, il n'était pas couché ! Et ce n'était rien en comparaison des explications qu'il aurait à fournir aux autres, Yoshiki en tête, pour justifier l'absence… Bref, cela lui collait une migraine des plus sympathiques… Et pourtant il y allait. Il y allait pour pas mal de choses : parce que le petit gars dans le salon n'était pas mauvais du tout… Parce que l'autre dans sa chambre était coriace, mais il avait bon fond, il l'avait vu tout au long de cette journée, avec plein de petits détails… S'il pouvait juste avoir un peu cette « autorité » que Pata avait, si seulement Hiroshi pouvait avoir raison… Il arriverait peut-être à faire que hide se sente moins mal. Bizarrement, il avait vraiment envie de l'aider.


	8. Faire la paix

**Merci tout le monde, pour vos commentaires ! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai gardé quelques lectrices, malgré le gros temps mort entre les deux derniers chapitres :( !**

**Euh je le redis une fois encore mais… Mes chapitres ont généralement cette taille là et si je veux poster souvent, je ne peux pas les faire plus gros. D'ailleurs généralement ce n'est pas une question de volonté : le découpage se fait de lui-même comme ça, je dois avoir pris une habitude. Donc si vraiment vous les voulez plus gros que ça, ben les publications pour chaque fic seront davantage espacées, et perso, c'est pas vraiment mon objectif.**

**Faire la paix**

_hide ? C'est moi…_

Aucune réponse. 'Evidemment', pourrait-on presque dire. Et si Hiroshi s'était trompé ? Si hide était parti se calmer ailleurs, en réalité ?... Il pourrait toujours frapper à cette fichue porte, tiens, avant qu'elle ouvre, il pouvait se passer du temps… Mais considérant le fait que ce serait bien le genre de hide, de ne pas répondre, il insista donc. Après tout, c'était un peu ce qu'il faisait depuis le début avec lui, finalement…

_hide, je peux entrer ?_

Toujours rien. Et pas vraiment de signe de vie à l'intérieur, mais bon, Heath n'allait pas coller son oreille à la porte non plus… Remarquez, au moins il ne se prenait pas un « _vas te faire voir !_ » bien senti non plus… Il y avait comme du progrès, là. Le bassiste soupira : il n'allait pas passer la nuit là, non ? Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant un argument de poids pour parvenir à ses fins… Sinon, il pouvait toujours entrer même sans y être invité, mais bon, autant faire ça bien s'il voulait arrondir les angles. Se rappelant une petite remarque d'Hiroshi un peu plus tôt dans le salon, il trouva enfin un bon argument ! Fier de lui, il lança doucement :

_T__a mère ne devrait pas tarder__ à rentrer__,__ non ?__T__u veux vraiment qu'elle__ débarque dans cette ambiance ?_

_Entre._

Heath réprima avec une certaine difficulté un sourire à la fois amusé et victorieux à l'entente de ce mot. Il se demandait si le plus gamin des deux frères n'était pas celui-ci, en définitive… Quoique finalement, en repensant à sa propre mère qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop chercher non plus, il comprit un peu sa réaction. Mais quand même, il était bien content de lui. Pata et sa mère, donc. Deux arguments de poids, apparemment. C'était toujours bon à savoir, au cas où. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une chambre où manifestement, avait vécu ici un adolescent amoureux de la musique. Entre les posters de groupe, les photos de guitares, les innombrables CD et vieux magazines, la déco légèrement kitsch en prime… C'était clairement la chambre de hide, pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Prenant un instant pour balayer toute la pièce du regard, il murmura en fermant derrière lui :

_C'est comme je m'imaginais…_

_Quoi ?_

_Ta chambre… Ca te correspond._

_Parce que tu t'imagines ma chambre, maintenant ?_répliqua hide avec un petit sourire perfide.

_Euh… Je…_

_Je te taquine, laisse tomber._

« Taquiner » ? Heath nota l'emploi d'un terme plutôt sympathique, finalement. Et surtout, raccord avec le sourire pour une fois pas trop moqueur, de son propriétaire. Il s'attendait à trouver hide très en colère et difficile à calmer et en fait, pas tellement. Le guitariste avait plus l'air fatigué et triste qu'autre chose. Assis sur son lit, les jambes ramenées devant son torse et les bras passés autour d'elles, il semblait surtout très las. Et davantage accessible, aussi. C'était un peu déstabilisant, mais pas une mauvaise chose non plus. Comme s'il avait baissé sa garde, un peu. Heath s'approcha, laissant malgré tout une distance réglementaire entre eux histoire de ne pas forcer les choses et il commença à s'expliquer, prenant sur lui :

_Ecoute, hide. J'admets que je n'ai pas forcément été toujours très sympa aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû te réconforter, pas te provoquer ou te faire la morale…_

_Et ?_

_Et de ton côté, tu aurais plus être sympa. Ne serait-ce que parce que j'essayais de t'aider._

_Ce qui nous amène à… ?_

_Une trêve, _lâcha Heath, un peu déstabilisé par ce dialogue plutôt courtois, surtout de l'autre côté._ A moins que quelque chose chez moi ne te déplaise réel__lement. Mais si c'est juste parce que je suis là et que Taiji n'y est plus, __ou parce que Yoshiki ou un autre te tape sur le système, __alors tu ne crois pas que __ce sont de mauvaises__ raison__s__ ?_

_Probablement…_reconnut hide pensivement.

_Tu n'es pas du genre à être injuste, non ? M'en vouloir pour une chose que j'aurais faite, ok. Mais là, je n'y suis pour rien…_

_Je sais, _avoua hide._ J'aurais __probablement __agi de la même façon avec un autre. Je suis un sale con égoïste, tu peux le dire._

_Tu es un sale con égoïste._

_Merci, _fit hide, très amusé maintenant.

_Ca ne t'empêche pas, et bien que j'ignore comment c'est possible, d'être quelqu'un qu'on veut connaitre._

S'il devait un jour raconter cela à un de ses vieux amis, Heath passerait pour un sacré menteur. Au moins ça. Lui d'ordinaire plutôt timide, réservé même, perdant ses moyens dès que quelqu'un haussait le ton ou avait une répartie supérieure à la sienne… Voilà pourtant qu'il ne se gênait pas pour recadrer hide –qui quand même, lui fichait un peu la trouille- et pour maintenant jouer la franchise avec lui, quitte à gêner. Quoique le plus mal à l'aise des deux était bien lui en définitive, dont le ventre se nouait un peu, inexplicablement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à agir ainsi avec hide, alors que cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment ? Certes il pouvait être franc, et particulièrement quand il était poussé à bout ou que le sujet lui tenait à cœur, mais bon… Mais en même temps, il disait vrai. Sans être maso, il devait pourtant reconnaitre qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à hide pour sa mauvaise humeur. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, pour ainsi dire, qu'il était contrarié en ce moment… Et qu'en fait, il pouvait être sympa. Il avait effectivement envie de le connaitre, malgré tout. Et cette journée, paradoxalement, le lui confirmait. Mais forcément, l'occasion était trop belle pour ce grand moqueur de hide. Son fameux sourire en coin s'accentua et d'une voix nasillarde, il demanda :

_Quoi, je t'intéresse ?_

_Ne rêve pas, 'faudrait être malade !_répliqua Heath aussitôt, son visage virant au rouge tout de même.

_Regardez-moi ce __grand timide…_lança hide, en souriant franchement maintenant.

_Ça va mieux toi, on dirait…_constata le bassiste, pour changer de sujet.

_Je fais aller._

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça contre lui ? _risqua Heath. _Je veux dire… C'est clair qu'il a merdé et qu'il fallait l'engueuler, mais…_

_Ca m'a __rappelé moi, _trancha immédiatement hide, son sourire disparaissant du même coup.

_Toi ?_

_Y a eu une époque un peu floue où je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… Je ne dis pas que j'aurais mal tourné, mais j'aurais très bien pu être un pauvre type sans grande ambition…_

_Ca m'étonnerait quand même, _ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_On ne saura jamais._

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ?_

_Laisse tomber._

_Allez, dis. _

hide détourna alors le regard, se collant un peu plus contre le mur et posant son menton sur ses genoux. Il soupira, semblant encore plus las. Il s'était confié pour pas mal de raisons, la plus évidente étant tout simplement qu'il en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre, pourtant, de raconter ses problèmes. Il était plus de ceux qui écoutent habituellement. Mais là il avait envie, juste pour un moment, de parler de lui… Et il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Heath. D'ailleurs, en se remémorant tout ce que le bassiste avait fourni comme efforts à son égard et tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui depuis le matin, il eut franchement honte de sa conduite plus que limite à son égard jusque là… Heath ne méritait pas cela. Et si Pata, l'avait à ce point adopté, c'était bien parce que c'était un type bien. Malgré tout, là, on franchissait une étape dans les confidences. On allait toucher à un sujet que déjà, hide avait du mal à aborder avec Pata, alors là… Hors de question. Il répondit simplement :

_Yoshiki._

_Yoshiki ?_répéta le châtain.

_Il m'a trouvé au moment où j'allais tout envoyer balader… C'est comme ça que ça a commencé._

_Oh… Je vois…_

_Ca me tue de lui devoir ça, _ragea hide.

_Tu lui en veux à mort, on dirait._

_Et pourtant, il me manque déjà…_

_Pardon ?_

hide se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux, comme s'il espérait vraiment l'avoirpensé. Juste pensé. Mais non, manifestement. C'était vraiment sorti tout seul, il ne s'en était aperçut qu'avec la réaction –quelque peu décontenancée- de Heath. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Comment ça pouvait être interprété ?... Mais bien qu'il n'y eut aucune chance pour que cette fois, il fournisse des explications supplémentaires à Heath, hide dû bien reconnaitre que c'était la stricte vérité. Un jour sans voir le blond, et c'était vrai qu'il lui manquait. Pourtant ces temps-ci, dès qu''il le voyait, il lui tapait sur le système. Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à lui sans au pire lui aboyer dessus, ou au 'mieux', se fendre d'une remarque sarcastique et déplaisante histoire de l'envoyer bouler. Cela faisait un moment que ses rapports avec Yoshiki s'étaient dégradés… Mais en même temps… C'était Yoshiki, ça le resterait quoi qu'il fasse et même si certaines choses n'étaient pas pardonnables… Et voilà, hide avait envie de le voir, maintenant ! Alors que probablement, il l'engueulerait une fois de plus… Quelque part au fond de lui, subsistait bien évidemment cette amitié, cette complicité unique qu'ils avaient, et qui manquaient… Et ces drôles de sentiments dont le guitariste un peu perdu ne savait que faire et qu'il comprenait de moins en moins.

_Rien. Je suppose que je devrai m'excuser de mon comportement._

_Ce serait pas mal, oui. Au moins pour Toshi et Pata qui n'ont rien demandé._

_C'est vrai…_reconnut-il, honteux en songeant à eux.

_Et si tu as besoin d'un break, pourquoi ne pas le dire ? _proposa doucement Heath. _On __n'__en mourra pas si tu te prends quelque__s jours pour souffler. On tient un rythme de fou, ça n'a rien de déshonorant de…_

_Tu parles__, le grand chef n'acceptera __jamai__s, _s'esclaffa hide en s'étirant.

_Y me semble pourtant que ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrête._

_Je ne peux plus seulement me contenter d'envoyer promener ce qui me dérange._

_C'est__ pourtant ta marque de fabrique, _répliqua Heath en souriant, non sans une certaine ironie.

_T'es bien insolent toi._

_Moi je m'en fous, je suis du genre boomerang. Plus tu m'envoies loin, plus vite je reviens._

Heath plaisantait. Quoique… Il était bien un peu comme ça. Déjà tout gamin, il devait être le genre de gosse à poursuivre les adultes à coups de _« pourquoi ? Hein dis, pourquoiiii ? »,_ parce qu'il ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau, quand bien même sa réserve devait-elle en prendre un coup dans l'aile. Cela fit sourire hide, qui le regarda fixement. Heath était grand, très fin… Trop fin, même. Il avait un charme discret pas désagréable et de longs cheveux qui allongeaient davantage sa silhouette. Il était un peu comme Pata, dans le seul où il était de ces personnes à avoir l'air gentil. Sans même le connaitre plus que cela, cela se devinait. Il avait manifestement un côté persévérant mais il était vite embarrassé… Quand hide avait une fois dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Heath avait fait pour être apprécié aussi vite par tout le monde, en fait… Les raisons étaient évidentes. Et même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, sa présence avec lui, lui fit du bien. S'être éloigné temporairement du quotidien et avoir changé de décor aussi. Finalement, il était content de ne pas être venu seul.

_J'avais pas du tout remarqué__ !__ Je__ dois vraiment te plaire, alors, _plaisanta-t-il, de nouveau amusé.

_P… pas du tout !_

_Ahlala t'es mignon, allez._

_Que… ? __M__ince, j'ai dû faire une erreur, __pardonnez-moi je cherchais hide, _lança Heath, ne trouvant que cela pour s'en sortir.

_Fous-toi de moi !_

_T__u__avoueras quand même__ que tu ne m'auras pas facilité la tâche…_

_N'en parle pas au passé, vas. Tu n'es pas tiré d'affaire, crois-moi… _ricana hide.

_Quoi, c'est encore plus dangereux d'être apprécié par toi, que d'être détesté ?_

_Tu as tout compris ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! _claironna fièrement hide.

_Super… Bon et si au lieu de rester là à dire des bêtises, on allait voir si ta mère est rentrée, histoire que tu la voies un peu avant de repartir ? Et par la même occasion, tu pourrais expliquer les choses, calmement cette fois, à Hiroshi-kun._

_Tu fourmilles de bonnes idées, alors ?_

_Des tonnes, tu n'imagines pas. Je peux appeler les autres pour dire que tu vas bien ?_

_Ouais._

_Génial._

hide lui indiqua la téléphone, avant de retourner au salon avec tout le calme, toute la diplomatie dont il pouvait habituellement faire preuve. Sur ce coup, Heath avait assuré et comme hide détestait avoir des dettes, il garda en tête l'idée de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur dès que possible. Il trouverait bien le moyen. Le bassiste avait dans l'idée de joindre Pata pour d'une part lui dire combien c'était sympa de sa part de l'avoir envoyé au charbon, et puis quand même, lui donner des nouvelles. Et c'est un bâillement étouffé qui lui parvint, avant le 'allo' habituel. Quel paresseux celui-là, alors !

_Allo, Pata ? Je te réveille ? Et ben tant mieux, gâcher ta sieste est un moindre mal en comparaison de ton lâche abandon._

_C'est si horrible que ça ?_

_Non, ça va. Je crois qu'on est…__ en bonne voie pour être potes, _lâcha Heath, ce qui réveilla un peu le guitariste.

_Carrément ? J'en espérais pas tant !_

_Ouais et c'__est pas grâce à toi, _murmura-t-il sarcastiquement.

_Allons, ne sois pas si sévère…_s'amusa Pata.

_Mouais… Bon, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour prendre la température avec Yoshiki ? Histoire que hide ne s'en prenne pas plein la tête en revenant. Son frère a eu des problèmes et…_

_Hiroshi-kun ? _demanda Pata, très attentif maintenant. _Merde, il va bien ?_

_Oui oui, hide t'expliquera… Mais c'est pour ça… Il ne faut pas que Yoshiki en rajoute une couche._

_Il n'est pas le sans-cœur que tu sembles croire, tu sais._

_Je sais bien, mais je sais aussi qu'il s'énerve facilement et peut être très dur._

_Pas faux. Vous êtes donc chez hide là ?_

_Oui. On rentrera bientôt._

_Donc on vous voit demain ? _demanda-t-il encore.

_En principe, oui. _

_Très bien._

'_Très bien'_, c'était quand même vite dit, songea le bassiste en déambulant dans le couloir menant au salon. Entre le comportement de hide qui, si cela se trouvait, ne serait plus le même le lendemain, et les humeurs de Yoshiki… Leurs différends… Ce n'était quand même pas gagné. Mais si, après avoir parlé à son frère, hide avait déjà un souci en moins… Ce serait quand même pas mal, non ?


	9. Le premier pas

**Et voilà le chapitre 9... Et c'est là que cette fic commence à virer façon les feux de l'amour... Hey non, ne partez pas, ça va être bien quand même vous verrez XD !... Rohhh...**

**Le premier pas**

Dans un groupe composé de cinq personnes, l'on trouve des caractères relativement différents. Mais lorsque sur les cinq, deux d'entre eux ont déjà un caractère des plus marqués, voire explosifs... Alors il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que sur les trois qui restent, il yen ait au moins un d'un caractère posé, quelqu'un de diplomate capable de faire 'tampon' lors des affrontements inévitables... De toute façon c'est plus que souhaitable, sans cela un tel groupe ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Par chance, les trois derniers ici étaient de cet ordre, chacun à leur façon. Calmes, relativement posés, capables de réfléchir et non pas de s'emporter à la première occasion... Et ils avaient tout de même assez de caractère aussi, malgré tout, pour savoir s'imposer si nécessaire... Ce qui dans la situation actuelle, n'était pas un mince exploi.

D'un côté, il y avait hide et Heath, qui avaient parlé durant tout le trajet du retour. Bien évidemment, la mère de hide les avait retenu pour le repas et ils n'avaient pas dit non, l'un trop heureux de passer un moment avec sa mère qu'il ne voyait pas assez souvent, l'autre n'osant lui refuser ce plaisir mérité. Et puis le retour s'était fait moins prestemment que l'aller, le caractère urgent de la course ayant disparu. Etonnement, hide était de bonne humeur dans la voiture. Sans doute du soulagement, de la pression qui retombe, de la fatigue aussi... Et puis le calme que sa famille lui procurait par le simple fait de passer un moment avec eux... Et bien sûr, ses rapports avec Heath s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Le bassiste n'osait y croire encore mais tout de même, cela semblait plutôt bien parti... Il se sentit l'espace de ce voyage, l'égal de Toshi ou de Pata. hide lui parlait normalement, comme s'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui... Sans le rabaisser constamment, comme avant. Il était nettement plus sympa ainsi, cela changeait ! Heath se dit que si déjà il avait eu envie de s'accrocher alors que hide était insupportable, alors qu'est-ce que cela donnerait, maintenant qu'il était sympa avec lui !

Il le déposa devant chez lui, et lui fit promettre de se reposer et de venir à la répétition le lendemain matin. Plus gravement, Heath avait ensuite ajouté qu'il devrait sans tarder parler à Yoshiki. De quoi, cela ne le regardait pas et il n'arrivait pas à saisir, de toute façon... Mais les évènements passés ne devaient pas se reproduire... Si l'ambiance restait tendue entre eux, alors ce ne serait agréable pour personne... Et -mais cela, Heath le garda pour lui-, hide en souffrirait probablement. Rien qu'à voir son regard se voiler, lorsqu'il évoquait Yoshiki... C'était clair qu'il vivait mal la situation actuelle. Mais à tout cela, le guitariste ne répondit rien. Sur le trottoir, penché en avant pour parler à Heath par la vitre baissée de la portière, il s'était contenté d'une moue boudeuse dont il avait le secret et d'un long soupir plein de lassitude... Et il avait ensuite gagné l'entrée de son immeuble, le saluant sans se retourner pour autant. Heath, optimiste dans l'âme, avait choisi de prendre cela pour un oui déguisé.

De l'autre côté et depuis plusieurs heures déjà, un Toshi déployant des trésors de persévérance, s'efforçait de parler à son meilleur ami. Téléphone arabe oblige, il était venu jusqu'à ses oreilles que hide avait besoin, même inconsciemment, que la prochaine répétition se passe bien. Ou pas trop mal, au moins. Sans remarques d'aucune sorte, déjà. Au chanteur de convaincre le leader de ne pas tomber sur le dos de hide dès qu'il aurait franchi le seuil du studio. Il savait combien Yoshiki pouvait être fier et buté, aussi marchait-il sur des oeufs... Il était maintenant tard, trop tard pour rentrer. Une nuit de plus où Toshi irait finalement dans la chambre d'amis, mais peu importe. Mais le chanteur fut surpris, au cours de cette soirée. D'abord parce que Yoshiki acquiesçait à ses propos et parfois même, un petit _« oui »_ s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres... C'était comme si les précautions employées par Toshi étaient superflues : loin de se mettre en colère ou de dire qu'il refusait de subir une leçon de morale, Yoshiki semblait adopter une attitude pas banale pour lui : il se laissait sermonner, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas tout blanc. Mais bien sûr, subsistait au fond ce même phénomène que Heath avait ressenti plus tôt chez hide : le leader voyait sa relation avec l'un de ses plus chers amis se détériorer, et il en souffrait. hide était loin d'être n'importe qui à ses yeux, son jugement importait. Sans cela, Yoshiki ne se mettrait pas si facilement en colère avec lui. Leur amitié si complice et si profonde commençait à lui manquer plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, alors forcément, Toshi ne prêchait pas dans le vide...

Assis sur un tabouret, arqué en avant et pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Yoshiki se pinçait les lèvres comme quand il était contrarié. Ou comme lorsqu'il a envie de dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne sait pas s'il fait bien. Car hormis les moments où il était hors de lui, Yoshiki réfléchissait toujours avant de parler. Mais parce qu'il était fatigué ou bien que c'était Toshi, tout simplement, et qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire, il finit par murmurer pensivement :

_Tu sais, Toshi... Certains jours, et bien que la réponse me fasse un peu peur... Je me demande pourquoi tu es encore là._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Là, ici, avec moi. A écouter mes peines, à subir mes colères, à tout encaisser sans jamais te plaindre ni m'en vouloir..._

_Ca y est, c'est la déprime ? _Remarqua Toshi, entre la plaisanterie et le sérieux.

_Non, non, c'est pas ça... _le détrompa le leader d'une voix éteinte. _Au contraire, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir cette fidélité..._

Mouais... Entre les crises de larmes et les éclats de voix, il y avait parfois ce curieux état presque végétatif, où Yoshiki semblait sans aucun entrain et même, sans grande confiance en lui, au risque d'en dérouter plus d'un. Un état dans lequel il sombrait plus rarement, mais qui était toujours déstabilisant à vivre... Mais ce n'était pas comme si Toshi manquait d'habitude, bien entendu. Il quitta sa place près de la fenêtre pour venir s'accroupir vers son ami et passer sa main derrière sa nuque. Pas très fort, pour ne pas lui faire mal... Juste assez pour que Yoshiki reprenne pied et ne cesse de se perdre dans des pensées déprimantes qui, à tous les coups, lui assureraient encore une nuit blanche. Et en effet, Yoshiki s'accrocha à son regard, toujours plein de compassion et de gentillesse, la sévérité ne pouvant jamais s'y attarder bien longtemps...

_Yoshiki, tu sembles oublier que tu le ferais pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi. Tu m'as déjà prouvé le contraire. C'est comme ça que ça marche._

_Mais parfois, je me demande ce que tu penses réellement..._

_Explique-toi, _l'encouragea le chanteur en s'asseyant parterre, en tailleur.

_Tu sais que je suis à fleur de peau, alors tu ne dis rien... Mais peut-être que tu voudrais en rajouter ? Peut-être même que tu devrais le faire ?_

_Yo-chan, je ne me suis jamais gêné pour te dire le fond de mes pensées, et pas toujours avec diplomatie quand la situation l'exigeait, souviens-toi._

_Oui..._

_Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas juste ce que je pense de tout ça ? Car c'est bien de ça dont il est question, non ?_

_C'est inutile de vouloir te cacher quelque chose... _soupira Yoshiki en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

_En effet... Alors ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _Demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

_Je pense que tu es en train de te rendre malheureux inutilement._

_Inutilement ?_

_Tu pourrais tout arranger. Mais pour ça, il faudra que tu te rabaisses à t'excuser. Et tu ne peux pas._

_Ce n'est pas moi qui agresse les gens à chaque minute de la journée, que je sache ! _S'emporta Yoshiki.

_Je ne te dis pas le contraire, et je ne dis pas non plus que tout est entièrement de ta faute. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as tes torts. Et partant du principe qu'il faut bien que l'un de vous deux fasse le premier pas si vous voulez que ça s'arrange... Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ?_

_Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui ?_

_Ca peut durer un moment... _soupira Toshi, tout à coup très las. _C'est lui qui est blessé, dans l'histoire._

_Hein ?_

_Il a vu un très bon ami partir et pas de la meilleure des façons, il ne peut pas en parler sans quoi tu te mets en colère... Il a cru que tu l'avais remplacé sans états d'âme alors que ça compte pour lui... Il pense peut-être, va savoir, que tu pourrais aussi facilement le remplacer ?_

_C'est ridicule ! _S'indigna le leader. _Je ne pourrai jamais..._

_Tu sais comme moi combien hide peut être anxieux parfois. S'il pense comme ça, avoue que ton attitude dernièrement n'aura pas aidé à le rassurer. Yoshiki, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas prendre sur toi et faire le premier pas. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui et que je te connais bien : tu ne veux pas le perdre._

_Hm... _réfléchit-il longuement._ D'accord._

_D'accord ? Ah euh... Hum... Très bien alors. Très bien..._

Le tout pour Toshi, était de ne pas montrer son sentiment dominant à cet instant : il était complètement sidéré, ni plus ni moins. Il avait l'habitude de prêcher dans le vide pour ce genre de sujet, sachant très bien que la fierté de Yoshiki primait toujours... Bien sûr cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler, mais il savait bien qu'il obtenait rarement gain de cause... Ou alors si tel était le cas, c'était après des heures et des heures de discussions, parfois de monologues de sa part. Là, il lui semblait qu'il avait réussi en deux minutes, sans trop forcer. C'était très étonnant, mais il choisit de ne pas le montrer, car cette tête de mule de Yoshiki pourrait bien se braquer. Pourvu que le lendemain, il soit toujours dans cette optique...

Et le lendemain en question, ce fut un Heath qui comme toujours, passa joyeusement le seuil pour rejoindre trois musiciens déjà présents. Le bassiste avait bien l'air encore un peu fatigué, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait cependant permi de récupérer de son périple de la veille...

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Heath, pile à l'heure comme toujours ! Ca va ? _L'accueillit un Toshi tout sourire.

_Impeccable ! Salut, Yoshiki._

_Bonjour... _murmura le leader avec un sourire aimable.

_T'as l'air crevé !_

_Mon cher Pata, garde-toi de la moindre remarque, parce que je t'en veux un peu ! _Claironna Heath en posant son sac.

_Oh ? Bon... Je suis désolé ?_

_J'y penserai, _s'amusa Heath, bien incapable de lui en vouloir réellement de toute façon.

_Et euh... T'es seul ?_

_Ben comme tu vois._

_Tu n'as pas amené..._

_Hé ho, je ne suis pas la baby-sitter hein, tu ne voulais pas en plus que..._

_Qui est la baby-sitter ?_

Une tignasse colorée apparut par la porte qu'il ouvrit en trombe... Et ce fut un curieux visage qui se planta devant le reste de la troupe. Souriant, les yeux brillant, l'air exalté, on aurait dit hide... avant. Pas celui auquel tout le monde avait droit depuis plusieurs semaines, mais le hide habituel, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Rien que dans son expression qui n'était plus fermée, cela se voyait. Pata en fut soulagé, mais ce fut Toshi qui l'accueillit le premier :

_hide, t'es venu !_

_Hé bien, on dirait que ça fait plus de 24h qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! _plaisanta-t-il.

_T'as l'air en forme... Ton frère va bien ? _Demanda Pata.

_Comment tu... Bavard ! _S'écria hide à l'attention du bassiste qui se faisait tout petit.

_J'ai rien dit, j'ai juste..._

_C'est rien, je t'en veux pas ! _Assura hide en riant.

_J'ai loupé un épisode là, où... ?_

_Je te raconterai, _chuchota Pata au chanteur complètement largué._ Et maintenant, fais comme moi : prie._

_J'avais laissé ma guitare là... _expliqua hide, qui évitait soigneusement de regarder au fond de la pièce depuis son arrivée. _Le temps de tout préparer et je suis prêt, si c'est moi que vous attendiez._

_Ok... Bon ben on va s'y mettre alors._

Mais si les trois autres étaient soulagés de le voir de si bonne humeur, chacun avait bien en tête le fait que pour l'instant, une personne s'était bien gardée de tout salut, ni même de tout signe de présence. Assis derière sa batterie, Yoshiki n'avait pas bronché. Et finalement, eux qui redoutaient une engueulade, ils en venaient quand même à souhaiter qu'il dise quelque chose, tant cela les stressait, ce silence. Sous ses airs légers, hide ne semblait pas particulièrement à son aise non plus. Sauf que lui, il tiendrait éventuellement la journée ainsi, mais guère plus. Ce n'était pas son genre, de jouer à l'autruche. Alors qu'il s'assit sur un pouf, sa guitare dans les mains, Yoshiki quitta sa place et traversa la pièce pour se planter devant lui. A ce moment, Pata crut avoir lâcha à voix haute un _« ça y est, c'est reparti pour un tour... »_, mais il n'en fut rien. Le batteur semblait surtout... ennuyé. Et mal à l'aise.

_hide._

_..._

_Je peux te voir un instant ?_

_Je t'écoute, _répondit l'intéressé, avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable.

_Seul à seul, _insista Yoshiki en regardant brièvement leurs camarades qui n'osaient bouger.

_On n'est pas bien ici ?_

_Il abuse... _chuchota Heath.

_Ouais, mais il n'a pas tort... _confia Pata.

hide aussi avait sa fierté et déjà qu'il était revenu, il n'allait pas jouer les carpettes non plus. Et si jamais -on pouvait rêver- ce que Yoshiki voulait dire concernait aussi Taiji, c'était bien alors que tout le monde l'entende. Mais même s'il s'évertua à ne pas le montrer, il était content. Il connaissait assez Yoshiki pour savoir ce que ce geste en apparence banal lui coûtait et il mesurait le sérieux de la chose. D'ailleurs, le sourire qu'il eut un bref instant ne fut pas moqueur ou victorieux. Il fut juste heureux. Et allez savoir pourquoi, même si cela ne dura qu'une seconde... Heath eut un pincement au cour.


	10. Réconciliation

**Entre deux pages de mon mémoire, je poste ce pitit chapitre (et allez savoir pourquoi, je suis davantage motivée à écrire lorsqu'il s'agit de fics, bref...) qui je l'espère, vous conviendra :)**

**Réconciliation**

Pas vraiment besoin de boule de cristal pour savoir que hide n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un caractère facile. Il était assez complexe, parfois très lunatique... Et sa plus grande qualité outre sa générosité, était aussi son plus grand défaut peut-être : il était entier. Entier et excessif. Il avait tendance à dire ce qu'il pensait sans trop y mettre les formes adéquates parfois, à ne pas mâcher ses mots. C'était très bien car on ne pouvait pas le taxer d'hypocrisie et au moins, on savait que si l'on trainait avec lui, c'est que l'on était réellement apprécié. Mais parfois, cela le conduisait à des extrêmités improbables où l'entêtement s'en mêlait, et là... Il devenait un sale gosse, pour ainsi dire. Avec raison peut-être selon le cas, mais il devenait insupportable. Ces derniers temps le prouvaient largement car bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul fautif, le comportement de hide n'avait pas fait de ce lieu, un endroit où il faisait bon vivre. Mais c'était parce que ses émotions avaient encore parlé pour lui.

Et même si là, maintenant tout de suite, il n'allait pas adopter l'attitude inverse -à savoir dire amen à tout et passer l'éponge en oubliant vite fait bien fait-... Il ressentait tout de même un soulagement plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à voir Yoshiki ainsi devant lui. Pas parce que c'était drôle de le voir ennuyé, presque empoté, à pas grand chose de faire des excuses -un exploi, pour Yoshiki-... ou peut-être un peu, alors. Mais surtout parce que cela signifiait sûrement enterrer la hache de guerre, arrêter les enfantillages et pouvoir respirer ici un air non vicié par des affrontements verbaux incessants. Et ça faisait plutôt du bien, hide ne pouvait pas penser autrement. Mais croire qu'il lui faciliterait la tâche pour autant aurait été bien mal le connaitre. Il croisa les bras et attendit qu'enfin, Yoshiki ouvre presque timidement la bouche :

_Tu vas bien ?_

_J'en ai pas l'air ? _Le défia-t-il sans aller non plus trop loin, pour ne pas le braquer.

_Je sais qu'hier ce n'était pas la grande forme, alors je me disais... Si tu as besoin de te reposer, de te remettre... pour aujourd'hui... On peut remettre ça._

Il fallut pas mal de maîtrise à Toshi qui se tenait debout derrière avec ses deux compères, pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise bien sincère. Car sans être non plus le tyran que l'on dépeignait parfois, Yoshiki était un bosseur, un perfectionniste. Tiens, il aurait fallut inventer un nouveau mot plus fort que perfectionniste pour le définir plus justement, avait dit hide un jour ! Et annuler une répétition, c'était du genre « jamais, moi vivant, jamais ! » avec lui. Même malade, fatigué, même avec un moral inégal, il assurait et il entendait bien que les autres fassent de même. Et là... De lui-même et visiblement très sérieusement, après s'être enquis de la santé de hide, il lui proposait de rentrer se coucher au lieu de répéter ? Ca... Pour de l'inattendu, voilà qui était beau ! hide le regarda, incrédule. Il avait bien entendu ? Se penchant un peu en avant comme pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas, il demanda :

_Tu annulerais une répétition ?_

_Et bien oui, je veux dire... Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas au point._

_Pour qu'on se repose ? Que je me repose ? Tu ferais ça ? _Insista hide, déstabilisé.

_Non ? _Fit timidement Yoshiki, un peu perdu.

_Si, c'est juste que... Ca ne te ressemble pas._

_Je suis vraiment un sale type alors. J'imagine que je l'ai bien cherché._

Il y avait une once de tristesse contenue dans la voix du leader, lorsqu'il tourna les talons. La surprise de hide était telle que c'était comme si le guitariste semblait abassourdi par le geste de Yoshiki. Pourtant ce dernier, même s'il n'ignorait rien de sa réputation, pensait qu'au moins ici, on le connaissait mieux. Qu'on savait lire entre les lignes et voir qu'il n'était pas tout ce que l'on disait de lui. Si hide ne le savait pas, alors qui le saurait ? Il avait toujours pensé que hide était celui qui le comprenait le mieux, Toshi mis à part. Et encore... hide avait cette virulence à son égard qui palliait l'indulgence bienveillante du chanteur... hide avait tout de suite su comment s'y prendre à Yoshiki, c'est pour cela que ça avait si bien collé entre eux et que le guitariste avait autant d'influence sur sa personne. Mais si même lui paraissait surpris lorsque Yoshiki se montrait gentil... soucieux de lui... C'était que vraiment... Yoshiki en fut blessé. Ses amis comptaient énormément à ses yeux, vraiment. Et il pensait qu'ils le savaient.

_Où tu vas ? _Demanda hide en le voyant s'éloigner.

_Juste fumer une cigarette. Je reviens._

_Yoshiki._

_Oui, quoi ?_

_T'es pas... Un sale type, _soupira hide, conscient de l'avoir blessé.

_Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Mais oui... Tu as tes défauts et tout ça mais... Quand même, t'as rien d'un type mauvais._

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue familière, signe que hide était quelque peu embarrassé maintenant. Et en effet, il regardait ailleurs tandis qu'il parlait. Il ne vit donc pas Yoshiki sourire, le désapointement s'envolant immédiatement. Il savait que si hide était plus franc que lui, il avait lui aussi pas mal de fierté et qu'en ce moment même, ravaler tous ces jours de guerre entre eux lui coûtait, tout comme à lui. Il apprécia le geste, surtout qu'il savait le décoder. Ca s'arrangeait. Il suffisait de pas grand chose, dans le fond... Mais quand la fierté et la rancune s'en mêlent, cela devient tout de suite bien plus compliqué. Mais c'était en bonne voie, et les deux protagonistes pour la première fois depuis un bail, se souriaient franchement. Ce fut à peu près le moment que choisit Toshi pour passer une main dans le dos de chacun de ses deux camarades :

_Allez hop, nous on va acheter un truc à boire, à manger, peu importe._

_Non, mais... _commença Pata.

_Si si, on n'a rien à faire là, _pressa le chanteur en sortant, laissant hide et Yoshiki pris au dépourvu.

_On n'a pas l'air cons ! _lança hide avec un sourire, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire._

La manoeuvre -certes sympa- du chanteur ayant quand même manqué de discrétion, ils réalisèrent le ridicule de la situation. Non pas que le fond, le désaccord en lui-même soit futile, mais plus... La façon de le vivre, qui elle, était franchement puérile dans leurs attitudes. Ils en prirent conscience manifestement au même moment et cela leur arracha un vrai sourire amusé, tandis qu'ils se détendirent complètelent. Se rasseyant, hide soupira, à moitié amusé :

_Regarde-nous... Deux gamins qui se font la gueule au lieu de se dire leur quatre vérités._

_Vu de l'extérieur, ça devait être risible, _acquiesça Yoshiki, souriant de plus belle.

_Je ne crois pas que ça les ait fait beaucoup rire._

_C'est juste... Mais dis-moi... _hésita-t-il, se souvenant de l'arrivée de hide un peu plus tôt. _Ca a l'air d'aller mieux avec Heath ?_

_J'ai appris à le connaitre... Ne lui répète pas mais... C'est un type bien._

_Promis, _acquiesça Yoshiki, surpris mais satisfait._ Ca me fait plaisir qu'il s'intègre. Mais hide-chan, _enchaîna-t-il rapidement, _je n'ai jamais voulu que Heath soit là pour effacer tout souvenir d'avant... Si j'ai fait vite, c'était par peur que la situation ne dure, qu'on nous dise finis... Crois-moi si tu veux, mais j'ai fait ça pour le groupe. J'ai peut-être parfois mal fait les choses, mais je n'ai jamais agi que dans cet intérêt._

_Je sais Yoshiki, je sais... Tu étais tellement en colère avant l'arrivée de Heath que j'ai pensé... J'ai pensé un instant que tu voulais... J'en sais rien, nous punir aussi... _souffla hide, cherchant ses mots. _C'était un truc à la con, mais ça s'est imprimé dans ma tête et tu me connais, ce qui est dans ma tête..._

_... n'en sort pas, je sais._

_J'ai préféré croire que tu étais le méchant de l'histoire parce que j'encaissais mal tout ça. C'était puéril et je suis..._

_Je voudrais bien... _coupa le leader, _juste... m'excuser avant._

_Tu voudrais t'excuser ?_

_Oui... Je peux ?_

_Je suis impatient de voir ça ! _Claironna hide en prenant une pose exagérément attentive.

_Tu ne m'aides pas..._

_Pardon._

_Juste... _commença Yoshiki avec difficulté. _J'aurais dû, en tant que leader et surtout ami, comprendre ce que tu pensais et au lieu de passer ma frustration sur toi, te laisser du temps... Je me suis senti agressé et j'ai riposté... Mais aussi, c'est la première fois qu'on s'engueule aussi longtemps et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu n'es pas facile, tu sais._

_Chouettes, les excuses._

_hide-chan..._

_Je plaisante._

C'était énorme, venant de la part de Yoshiki. C'était un pas en avant, et non des moindres. Et hide mesura l'attention. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il le savait sincère bien sûr, et qu'il comprenait aussi une chose qui lui avait échappé et qui se ressentait un peu dans les propos de Yoshiki : ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il avait fallu agir vite et bien, et tout ce changement n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui non plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur une engueulade, avec Taiji, que les choses avaient été évidentes. Et cela, hide devait bien l'avouer, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait vu Yoshiki comme « le méchant », comme il l'avait dit, sans voir les choses ainsi. Et il pouvait avouer autre chose encore : en venant ce matin, il pensait ne pas y parvenir. Il l'avait fait en partie pour Heath, qui avait insisté pour qu'il fasse un effort et aussi pour Toshi et Pata, qui payaient les pots cassés. Mais il s'était demandé en franchissant le seuil de la salle, s'il arriverait à tenir la journée sans encore s'engueuler avec Yoshiki. Se réconlier tel que c'était en train de se faire était donc inattendu et inespéré... Et hide ne faisait pas de difficultés car sans tout effacer, une partie de lui attendait cela. Ca lui avait manqué et il était heureux que les choses s'arrangent.

_Alors... on peut dire que ça va, nous deux ? _osa Yoshiki prudemment.

_Pour te parler franchement Yoshiki, je n'adhère pas à ta vision dirigiste des choses. Taiji n'aimait pas ça et si je suis plus coulant que lui, sur ce qui concerne son départ, ça me reste en travers de la gorge, _expliqua hide avec une certaine franchise.

_Je comprends..._

_Mais aussi... Je vois qu'après ça, avec Heath et tout... Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais. Je caricature moins les choses maintenant et je pense que la frustration passe... Je ne suis plus en colère._

_Tu me pardonnes ?_

_On va y penser._

_Ca veut dire oui ?_

_C'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai gamin en fait !_

hide avait depuis plusieurs minutes -et bien que comme il l'ai dit, il ait encore des réserves-, de drôles de papillons dans le ventre qu'il attribuait à ce moment de détente inespéré avec son leader. Il ne ressentait pas davantage cela lorsque Yoshiki souriait. Mais non, pas du tout. Pourquoi il ferait ça, d'abord ? Et allez savoir pourquoi, il se remémora une certaine discussion avec Pata, l'autre guitariste ayant été perspicace... Il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose, car là, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais tout à coup, Yoshiki lui ébouriffa les cheveux, réellement content de la situation et il lui sauta presque dessus pour l'étreindre en s'écriant :

_Tu m'as manqué, c'est pour ça !_

_Lâche-moi hé, traître ! Tu m'as eu par surprise, mais je pourrai très bien..._

_Non, je suis plus fort que toi, _fit fièrement le leader.

_Plus chatouilleux, aussi !_

Comme en effet, il aurait du mal à se dégager de l'emprise de Yoshiki et que pour tout dire, l'avoir collé ainsi à lui ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir, hide la joua plus fourbe, à coups de chatouilles puisqu'il avait réussit à dégager un bras. Surpris, Yoshiki le lâcha en riant :

_Et il m'appellait traître..._

_La fin justifie les moyens._

Et il en profita pour reculer un peu, au cas où il reprendrait à Yoshiki l'envie de se chamailler. Il n'en avait pas vraimpent envie, et là il n'était pas question de rancune... Juste... Il s'était senti bizarre et cette fichue discussion avec Pata tournant en boucle dans sa tête n'aidait en rien. Fort heureusement, leurs amis revinrent à peu près au même moment, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu. En voyant que dans la bataille, une table avait été poussée et que les feuilles qui étaient dessus jonchaient le sol, Toshi s'écria :

_C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Pas possible, même quand vous ne vous sautez pas à la gorge, il y a quand même des dommages collatéraux !_

_Y a pas mort d'homme, respire un peu !_

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Avaient-vu hide et Yoshiki se chamailler ? Quoiqu'il n'y avait rien à dire, au contraire, cela devait les rassurer voire leur faire plaisir... Sauf que Pata regardait hide avec une certaine insistance et probablement qu'il devait penser à la même chose que lui.


	11. Les choses changent

**Chapitre 11... Je suis contente d'avoir repris cette fic régulièrement... Ca fait moins décousu, pour vous comme pour moi... A ce propos, merci de suivre toujours, les gens ! :)**

**Les choses changent**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Et puisque c'était si gentiment offert, hide avait donc levé le pied. Fatigué d'un rythme stressant, préoccupé par sa famille, stressé de devoir toujours répondre aux attentes des gens... Il y avait pas mal de choses qui lui avaient trop longtemps pesé, surtout qu'il n'en avait rien dit pendant longtemps. Un rythme plus souple lui fit donc le plus grand bien. Il se sentait mieux à même de gérer les choses, d'autant que maintenant, il avait pu mettre certaines choses à plat... Par contre, depuis ce jour où il s'était expliqué avec Yoshiki, qu'on le traite de dingue mais il lui semblait que Heath l'évitait. Enfin pas vraiment, c'est-à-dire que Heath était tout à fait normal avec lui, mais qu'il filait comme si le diable était à ses trousses dès qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent, alors hide ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûr. Ceci étant, il se jugeait paranoïaque de penser cela, dans la mesure où avec Heath ça allait mieux et qu'au contraire, le bassiste devrait plutôt être content que ses remarques aient porté leurs fruits. Alors hide pensait se faire des films, comme souvent. Cependant, ce jour où ils déjeunaient après une matinée bien remplie, un élément lui fit penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas si parano que cela.

_Heath, passe-moi une part de pizza !_

_Encore ? Mais tu as dû te la faire à toi tout seul celle-là ! _Hallucina le bassiste en lui tendant tout de même ce qu'il demandait.

_Et ?_

_Et ben... Je suppose que tu avais faim._

_Et toi tu ne manges rien, comme d'habitude, _remarqua hide en s'empriffrant.

_Mais, c'est fait..._

_Si tu ne manges pas ton dessert, tu seras envoyé dans ta chambre, Heath ! _Fit hide d'une voix nasillarde

_Et ça t'amuse ?_

_Assez, oui, je dois dire..._

_Laisse donc le petit, hide-chan... _sourit Yoshiki, amusé par la scène.

Mais le ton ainsi que le regard de ce dernier montraient clairement que cela le faisait bien rire. Après tout, Yoshiki était le premier à l'appeller « le petit » et à le traiter comme tel, quand bien même Heath n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux... Il trouvait cela gentil, affectueux et c'était une preuve de son intégration dans le groupe, qui plus est... Mais là, se faire traiter ainsi ne le fit pas rire aujourd'hui... Et encore moins l'échange complice entre le leader et le guitariste, qui semblaient prêts à se moquer gentiment de lui... Cela l'irrita, sans raison apparente. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste, alors que hide demanda :

_Ben où tu vas ?_

_Prendre l'air. Promis, je ne parlerai pas aux inconnus, _marmonna sèchement Heath.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir répondu ainsi. D'une, ce n'était pas parce que ses rapports avec hide étaient désormais au beau fixe qu'il pouvait se permettre tout et n'importe quoi -on ne sait jamais...- et surtout, il se comportait effectivement comme un gamin, là, à presque aller bouder dans son coin. Et pourtant cela ne lui ressemblait pas : il n'était pas du genre susceptible et pour le coup, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être... Il soupira, se disant qu'il était bien compliqué et décida d'aller fumer tranquillement une cigarette à l'extérieur. Mais il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui et au moment où il atteignait la porte d'entrée, il vit hide essoufflé, sortir avec lui :

_Heath, attends ! Je t'ai vexé ? Je plaisantais, excuse-moi._

_T'inquiète pas, vas, _le rassura-t-il, étonné qu'il s'excuse pour cela._ J'ai pas beaucoup d'humour, je le sais bien._

_Tu peux te vanter d'être le seul avec Pata, que ça m'ennuie de voir tirer la gueule ! _S'amusa hide.

_Et Yoshiki ? _Demanda Heath, regrettant presque aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question.

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Yoshiki ? Si on devait s'arrêter toutes les fois qu'il fait la gueule ou se fout en rogne, on aurait vite-fait de faire du sur-place ! _S'esclaffa hide come si c'était l'évidence même.

_N'empêche que tu y tiens._

_Ben oui. _

Il semblait à Heath que c'était un autre qui parlait à sa place. Car enfin, d'où lui prenait-il l'envie de poser ces questions orientées et qui n'avaient rien à faire là ? C'était comme s'il agissait sur un coup de tête, presque dévoré par une curiosité bien ciblée... Qui plus est, hide répondait tout naturellement, sans s'apercevoir de l'agacement de son ami ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Comme d'habitude, il faisait juste attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Car quand on parlait de Yoshiki, il n'était jamais bien sûr de dire des choses correctes et non ces idées bizarres qui lui passaient par la tête... Encore qu'avec Pata, il s'était lâché une fois à ce sujet, mais bon c'était Pata, c'était encore autre chose...

_Donc c'est réglé tout ça ? _Demanda Heath.

_Tu sais comme c'est... _soupira-t-il, ne sachant trop quoi dire. _On a fait le maximum, ni lui ni moi n'étant doués pour les excuses... Un jour, ça ressortira peut-être... Mais bon on a pas mal mis à plat. _

_Tant mieux alors. Tu te civilises finalement, _le taquina Heath, content que ce soit arrangé.

_Et si au lieu de parler de moi, tu m'expliquais pourquoi t'as une si petite mine ? _Demanda soudainement hide.

_Hum ? J'ai pas..._

_Tu es sûr que ça va comme tu veux ?_

_Oui oui..._

_Bon, ok... Je peux m'incruster avec toi alors ?_

_Bien sûr._

Ils s'adossèrent donc au mur devant l'entrée pour fumer une cigarette... hide l'observait du coin de l'oeil : où il se trompait fort, où quelque chose clochait avec Heath en ce moment. Mais après tout, peut-être que le bassiste avait des soucis actuellement dans sa vie ? Quelque chose qui le travaillait et qui faisait qu'il était préoccupé ? C'était possible et cela pouvait expliquer le côté lointain, distant qui était le sien ces temps-ci. Et probablement qu'il avait des amis plus proches pour en discuter ? Après tout, leur vie en dehors du groupe, d'eux, cinq, était quelque chose d'à part et pour ce qui concernait Heath, hide n'avait aucune idée de comment il était en dehors... Avait-il une ribambelle d'amis ou était-il du genre solitaire ? Etait-il du genre à sortir souvent pour s'amuser ou était-il comme Pata, mieux chez lui à être tranquille ? Il l'ignorait... Mais cela, hide devait reconnaître que c'était un peu de sa faute. Non, complètement sa faute en fait. Il n'avait pas cherché à le connaître à son arrivée et maintenant, il avait une longueur de retard par rapport aux autres sur le chapitre 'Heath'. Ce qui était d'autant plus dommage qu'une fois qu'il ait eu fini de jouer au sale gosse, force était de constater que Heath était vraiment sympa... Même si un peu lunatique. Mais pour cela, hide ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre. Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé, un cri leur parvint depuis l'intéieur. C'était assez faible, aussi hide crut-il avoir rêvé... Mais dans le doute, il demanda :

_T'as pas entendu comme un cri ?_

_Ben si, je pensais avoir rêvé..._

_Bon, on avait fini, de toute façon... _fit hide en jetant son mégot.

Et alors qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur, un autre suivi. Pas un cri de douleur ou d'effroi, mais le genre de rugissements témoignant d'une bonne colère... Pas besoin d'être très doué pour comprendre qu'une seule personne pouvait s'exprimer aussi violemment... Qui plus est, hide reconnaissait la voix qui tempêtait. Bon, et que se passait-il encore, alors que dix minutes aupravant il riait de bon coeur ?

_C'était bien un cri... _constata bêtement Heath lorsqu'ils les eurent rejoint.

_Et pas qu'un... Y a un problème ?_

_Un peu, ouais ! _Rugit Yoshiki, alors que manifestement Toshi et Pata tentaient de dialoguer.

_Tu m'expliques ? On sort 10 minutes et te voilà en pétard ! _S'agaça hide.

_C'est rien, d'ailleurs j'ai tort de m'énerver ! J'ai juste reçu un coup de fil de deux journaux quasimment coup sur coup ! Tout ça parce qu'il hurlent que l'on aille se faire interviewer autre part que chez eux... Comme si j'avais déjà signé des contrasts d'exclusivité !_

_Et c'est pour ça que tu te fous dans un tel état ? _Hallucina hide.

_J'ai tort de m'énerver, je te dis ! C'est rien, ces imbéciles entendront parler de moi, mais c'est rien ! Excusez-moi, je reviens !_

Téléphone en main, Yoshiki s'exila comme il l'avait dit, dans le couloir, laissant tout le monde pantois. Toshi soupira avec lassitude, en secouant la tête, affligé, alors que Pata se cala au fond de sa chaise et reprit le cours de son repas comme si de rien n'était. Heath et hide quant à eux, se regardaient avec l'impression non seulement d'avoir loupé un épisode, mais en plus qu'on ne leur disait pas tout. Car enfin, d'accord c'était agaçant, mais qui irait se mettre en rogne pour cela ? Surtout que cela pouvait facilement se régler, sûrement. Si Heath n'avait pas encore assez de pratique pour appréhender au mieux les légendaires coups de gueule de leur leader, hide ne fut pas dupe et tandis qu'il toisait les deux autres, il demanda sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus :

_Bon, lequel de vous deux nous dit maintenant la vraie raison ?_

_C'est que... Tu risques peut-être de ne pas apprécier... _commença timidement Toshi.

_Je ne te demande pas l'heure qu'il est, allez active !_

_Apparemment, le gars qu'il a eu insistait pour avoir une interview exclusive de Yoshiki qui expliquerait clairement tout ce qu'il faut savoir au sujet de..._

_Taiji, _termina Pata pour lui.

_Donc forcément, il n'a pas apprécié. 'Faut dire qu'ils se sont montrés insitants. Ils voulaient même une interview des deux, limite une confrontation ! _Soupira Toshi.

_Les abrutis... _marmonna hide, qui s'expliquait mieux les choses désormais.

_T'es pas fâché ?_

_Ca m'énerve qu'il réagisse comme si on avait prononcé un gros mot... _avoua hide. _Ca m'énerve franchement. Mais j'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête avec lui là-dessus... D'autant que je crois comprendre qu'il encaisse plus difficilement qu'il ne veut bien le dire, finalement._

Pour le coup, Pata leva le nez de son assiette afin de le regarder, perplexe. hide assurait n'avoir passé l'éponge qu'en surface depuis son explication avec Yoshiki, mais à entendre cela... Il lui avait pardonné. Il se montrait compréhensif, tolérant... lui que le départ de Taiji avait le plus remué. A ce moment là, Pata était certain d'une chose : si cela avait été n'importe lequel d'entre eux qui ait été... disons « la cause » du départ de l'ancien bassiste, hide lui en aurait fait plus baver que cela. C'était parce que c'était Yoshiki, qu'il prenait autant sur lui désormais. Et 'prendre sur lui' n'avait, pour autant que Pata le sache, jamais vraiment fait partie du vocabulaire de leur indomptable guitariste. Voilà qui était même une première en fait, et Pata ne put que le constater.

_'Fait chier... _grogna Heath en s'asseyant. _Cette journée avait si bien commencé..._

_Mais non, c'est rien, je vais aller lui parler et..._

_Je peux y aller, Toshi ? _Le coupa hide.

_Ah ben si tu préfères, oui..._

_Merci._

Pour une fois que Toshi ne s'y collait pas... Il avait tellement l'habitude de courir après Yoshiki chaque fois que celui-ci pétait un plomb -que ce soit grave ou non- qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus : il le suivait par réflexe, pour le calmer. Et parfois, cela tenait à rien : il suffisait qu'il soit là en tant que seule personne admise dans le champ de vision de Yoshiki quand il était dans cet état, qu'il dise un mot ou deux et c'était réglé. Bon d'accord, parfois c'était un peu plus long que cela, mais ça, il n'allait pas le dire à hide, on ne sait jamais... Le guitariste sortit donc et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Yoshiki : ce dernier était sur le parking, dans sa voiture. Il tapotait nerveusement de ses doigts sur le volant, geste d'agacement... Comme il n'avait rien vérouillé, hide ouvrit et s'assit côté passager, refermant derrière lui. Comme le leader ne le mettait pas dehors ni rien, hide en déduisit qu'il était déjà en train de se calmer. D'ailleurs il serait probablement déjà revenu parmi eux s'il ne pensait pile ce que hide avait deviné :

_Tu t'en veux de t'être énervé devant nous pour une bêtise ?_

_On ne peut rien te cacher, _soupira Yoshiki en évitant son regard.

_Je commence à te connaitre... Tu as haussé le ton et tu détestes ça quand ça ne vaut pas le coup... Surtout qu'on passait un bon moment. _

_Je déteste ça... _murmura-t-il, l'air très las. _Je suis tellement colérique... Tiens hier, j'ai échappé ma tasse de café dans ma cuisine... J'ai dû crier tout seul au moins dix minutes ! Tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert ?_

_Me demande pas ça, je t'ai toujours connu comme ça ! _S'esclaffa hide.

_Peut-être que j'en ai marre d'être moi, c'est tout..._

_Hola, hey, c'est juste une tasse de café, Yo-chan ! Ca vaut pas le coup !_

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle hide était douée -outre la musique bien sûr- c'était le remontage de moral en règle à grands coups de grimaces dont il avait le secret et de réflexions débiles. Ceci étant, il les plaçait toujours judicieusement, ne se l'autorisant que quand la situation était déjà arrangée... Il avait l'art de dédramatiser les situations et du point de vue de Yoshiki, pour lequel tout tournait vite à la tragédie, c'était une belle qualité. Avec le temps, elle lui était même devenue indispensable. Il n'y avait pas à dire : hide était un élément incontournable de sa vie. Parce qu'il était un membre de X évidemment, mais pas uniquement... Leur petit guerre lui avait permi de mieux s'en rendre compte.

_Comment se fait-il que tu parviennes toujours à me faire rire, petit diable ? _Dit Yoshiki avec affection.

_Parce que je suis génial ? _

_Et modeste, en plus... _sourit Yoshiki.

_Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué._

_N'empêche... Je me sens nul... plutôt que de l'envoyer bouler calmement, j'ai crisé... Et j'ai gâché cette bonne journée._

_Mais non, pessimiste que tu es ! Ramène-toi et tu verras que personne ne t'en veux._

_Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _Demanda prudemment le leader.

_Je devrai ?_

_Le sujet de cette interview..._

_Je sais. Dans la mesure où en parler avec nous te dérange, en parler avec un journaliste ne me semble pas indiqué, _trancha hide.

_Tu n'as jamais eu pour habitude de me passer mes caprices... _s'étonna Yoshiki, qui s'attendait au moins à une remarque.

_Les choses changent... _murmura hide en le regardant fixement.

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien. Allez, ramène-toi sinon Toshi va tout manger et Pata, tout boire._

_J'arrive..._


End file.
